Mighty Ducks Shorts
by SuperiorSoul0
Summary: Another set of holiday stories set that take place during the story, but are not part of the main arc. Starting on Valentine's Day, then Easter, Mother's Day, Independence Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, repeat. I don't claim anything. Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. OC's(besides Danielle, Derek, Rosie and their kids(used with permission)) are mine.
1. Mallard Sweethearts

The cold air hung around the ice littered ground, but nobody was concerned. After all, this was normal on Puckworld. Just in case anyone forgot, everyone here on this planet is a duck( well okay not everyone, but it did make up most of the inhabitants), hockey is not just a sport, it's a lifestyle and incorporated into just about everything. And here on this planet, Clyde was taking some time off from work. It had been a while since he came back with Falcone and put him away for life.

"Well, the generator for that portal machine blew and it's going to be a bit before we get a new one.", he muttered, "Still,at least we know it works and I got to see Duke again before I left."

Clyde skated over to a diner and slid into a booth before the waitress came over.

"What'll you have?"

Clyde gave the menu a quick glance.

"Coffee if you please. Decaf and two lumps."

The waitress went off and the diner door opened and another duck skated in. She was a girl about Nosedive's age with flowing red hair with silver highlights and gray eyes. Besides her skates and arm pads, she wore black pants and a yellow shirt under a green vest. The look on her eyes was one of longing as she sat opposite of Clyde. They knew each other and were well known for a while. Clyde knew what she had in mind and the heart shaped pendent around her neck was a bit of a clue as she held it with her eyes closed.

"Young love. Certainly a grand thing."

The girl duck noticed Clyde and still kept her dreamy look on.

"Oh Clyde, Nosedive has to know I still feel for him."

Clyde smiled.

"Nosedive Flashblade forget you? Julia Frostbright? The girl he's had a crush on since grade school? Not likely."

Julia looked Clyde in the eyes with a look of wonder.

"But when Clyde? When will he tell me?"

Clyde calmly held a hand up.

"Patience my lady. After all, the longer lovers are apart, the stronger the affair of the heart becomes."

Julia's face dissolved into disappointment.

"Or forgetful.", she said sadly.

Clyde put a hand on her's.

"He'll tell you. He didn't say it aloud while I was there, but I knew he still feels for you."

Julia brightened up a bit. She felt a little better, but she still wasn't quite sure.

/

Clyde and Julia walked home under the clear sky.

"Remember when we used to look up and make out constellations in an open field?", Clyde asked.

Julia looked up and noticed a visual of Nosedive's face and sighed as she recalled.

"Yeah, you were the duckling who claimed to have seen a sword constellation and Nosedive saw a guitar."

Clyde smiled.

"And you saw the flower bouquet."

Julia chuckled.

"We were young then."

Clyde shrugged.

"If you say so, but I knew Nosedive was interested in you."

"Like when he almost didn't ask me to the spring dance?", Julia asked.

Clyde rolled his eyes up at the sky.

"And when he tripped on that cloth and landed near the refreshments? He was pretty embarrassed that weekend."

Julia sighed.

"Yeah, he must have felt like the king of the dorks."

"But it did make you feel for him.", Clyde put in.

Julia put her hand on her heart. She did feel bad for Nosedive after he fell and she even offered to help him up though most of the ducks at the dance were laughing. Wildwing helped too and Nosedive wasn't hurt, but he still felt really low. Low enough to leave.

/

By now they had reached Julia's house and Clyde brought her to the door.

"Well, have a good night.", he said.

Julia returned a smile.

"You too."

As she went inside, she closed the door behind her. She watched Clyde walk away a bit before placing her skates near the sofa.

"I know Nosedive is out there.", she sighed as she picked up a magazine on homes and gardens, "And I know that someday, we will both be together at last.."

As Julia broke into song, she recalled when Nosedive and her first met.

"You were just another duckling a bit awkward, but your smile was warm and pure. You were shy and played defense, yet you wanted to be forward."

She could see herself and Nosedive as little kids learning to skate for the first time although she felt like she had learned and he was beginning to. He almost fell down a few times and was about to give up, but when she held his hand, he was too busy admiring her to notice he was skating like a pro.

"As the years went by, your humor showed that you cared. All the laughter that you brought me, yet your heart you always bared."

She recalled once that Nosedive had given her a valentine in fourth grade since nobody seemed to want to give her one. She looked at the blonde young drake as his smile was like a rainbow after a shower to her. It really made her day and she embraced a hug with him.

"Then came when you got wild and still you were a child. Always eager and a bit loud, but you declared and were not mild. Still you had moments as you grew and matured. You had hard days and yet you took it that was sure."

She recalled one time in middle school that Nosedive got a bad haircut and he really didn't want to show it considering it was class picture day. As they got close to the camera, Julia tapped Nosedive shoulder and he noticed she gave herself a bad haircut so he didn't feel left out.

"Why would you do that?", Nosedive had asked her.

"Hey, I couldn't let you be the only one to have a bad class photo. Now we can laugh at each other instead of just one of us taking the whole hit."

Nosedive's smile was shining like the sun on a clear summer day. Sure his photo turned out bad, but he didn't care. Julia's looked just as bad and they both could share a laugh together.

"You then got into jams, but still you stayed real nice. You showed that your romantic side that had no price."

She thought back to the diner that Nosedive prepared for her once in their freshman year in high school. Nosedive's folks were out for the night so he and Wildwing had the place to themselves. Wildwing got with Canard while Julia and Nosedive shared a time together. He had prepared some homemade burgers and fries, but she didn't mind. It was the thought that counted.

/

Julia paused a moment as she recalled when Dragaunus and the saurians invaded. She set her magazine down and rubbed her shoulder. It was shortly after she and Nosedive graduated high school and she was set to work in repairs while he did mine work. She managed to evade her overseer and after her shift and the drones leading her back to the holding cell, they would leave her there under supervision.

"I knew you still cared and you weren't down and out. You kept your head up and then I heard you shout."

She could see the Areowing taking off as she got to a safe place.

"Stay safe.", she whispered to herself as she clutched the heart pendent Nosedive got her before graduation.

"To help you remember me.", he had told her.

She looked at what was written around the edge.

"My heart belongs to Nosedive."

She had gotten one for him later that same day only she tried being a stranger about it. Still, she felt Nosedive knew it was her.

"Stay safe where you may be my love. Have faith in the cause you do. Even though you may fall, just remember that your team has you."

She looked at the sky outside her window still longing.

I will be waiting to see you and I hope it's someday soon. Until then, I'll see you're smiling face inside each and every moon."

She sighed and clicked off the light as she headed to bed. Completely unaware that someone far out in space on Earth was thinking about her too. Nosedive lay in bed and held the heart pendent in front of his face.

"I close my eyes and there she is. So calm and pure, yet fair. All the gray ice can't rival her eyes and the rare red rose shades her hair."

He set the pendent in his stuff that was in his bag under his bed after pulling it out.

"For sure, a most unrivaled match. So hard to know or understand. Yet love has shown it was there. Beyond compare and warms the hand."

He lay his head on his pillow with his head flooded by images of Julia back on Puckworld.

"I promise Julia, I'll find a way home again. Back to you and so I can tell you how I feel."

/

The following morning, Wildwing came in to wake Nosedive up only to see him already taking a shower. Nosedive came out with a towel around his waist and rubbing another to dry his hair.

"Well you're up early.", Wildwing commented.

Nosedive sighed and Wildwing could see what was on his mind.

"You thinking of something?"

Nosedive blushed.

"No. I'm not thinking of anyone."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"Come on baby bro. Talk to Wing."

Nosedive chuckled. Wildwing often did that back in their youth whenever Nosedive didn't tell him anything.

"Okay, it's this girl back home.", he said as he pulled on his pants.

Wildwing smiled.

"You mean your little crush since grade school?"

Nosedive didn't look thrilled.

"She's not a crush. She's more like a friend that I like and I just miss her a bit that's all."

Wildwing sat down on Nosedive's bed with his brother sitting beside him.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with admitting you like someone."

Nosedive felt better.

"Yeah, maybe. But I still haven't completely told her how I feel for her."

Wildwing put a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

"Hey, she's waiting for you and she still cares."

Nosedive looked his brother's way.

"Really?", he asked as his eyes teared up a bit.

Wildwing smiled.

"Really."

Before Wildwing knew it, Nosedive was hugging him and he rolled his eyes still smiling.

"Ah, young love."

/

Theo watched the two lovers in separate baubles as he kept the book open in front of him.

"Oh the fair art of lovers so far apart and yet the feelings still remain. Shakespeare really said it in his writing I must admit. So full of passion and yet not all love stories end happily."

He looked at one book on his shelf labeled "Romeo and Juliet" and gave a slight smile.

"Yes this one fits the bill, but without the tragedy and death."

He once more gazed at the two love birds before the baubles vanished away.

"If I gaze upon such emotion, I shall be consumed to interfere.", he muttered before questioning himself, "Must I always be so modest when my tales are to be told? Does one who illustrate become one with his art? Should I the one being that keeps these tales in line waver from it's path?"

He paused a moment as if contemplating what he had just asked himself and then he shrugged.

"Eh. How quick I forget."

He soothed out the book's pages and blew some dust from around the edge.

"Why must the dimension I reside in become so entangled with time, space and reality?", he found himself asking himself again, "Am I ment to be the only resident in a plane of existence that only I am able to survive and understand? Then again it probably is for the best. Those who I read about would find this plane most unknown and disturbing."

He took a breath before conjuring a glass of milk alongside a plate with a couple s'mores fresh from the campfire.

"I love being able to do that.", Theo said as he bit into one of the s'mores, "Hm, a little on the burnt side, but the gooey part is what counts I guess."

A glob from his snack slipped and was about to hit the open book. Luckily Theo noticed and with a quick reflex froze it in midair and it flew back into the s'more before Theo finished it.

"Being what I am does have it's perks.", he stated before turning back to the tale at hand, "Well that sure was an outside tale of the story. Then again, the last series I read had a bunch as well."

His eyes gazed at the shelf and at a familiar set of books before turning back to the one before him.

(A/N: This takes place between episodes 17 & 18 of Season 2. The lines Julia recites are sung to the song "Somewhere that's Green" from "Little Shop of Horrors". I don't claim anything.)


	2. Easter Chaos

Wildwing fidgeted with the new sweater Phil was having him wear. He didn't mind it except it had a colorful theme to it clearly meaning it was Easter time.

"I look like an artist from kindergarten.", Canard sighed heavily clearly not impressed.

The latest gimmick Phil had them on was being celebrity guests to the Annual Anaheim Easter Egg Hunt celebration in downtown Anaheim. To mark the occasion, they wore colorful sweaters and even though they were against it, Phil had told them it was for a good cause.

"My sense of color is most uneasy.", Grin said as he ran a finger around his collar.

"Only a total moron would wear this kind of mess.", Mallory said firmly.

Nosedive came out wearing his and clearly trying to work it.

"Man, why did we let Phil talk us into doing this?", he asked, "I can't wait to get my hands on all that free candy."

Phil poked his head in from behind the curtain he had them stand behind.

"Okay ducks, you're on in five.", he reminded them, "The Mayor really wants to kick this year's egg hunt off right."

He left the ducks and they each took a breath.

"The things we do for him.", Canard griped.

Wildwing tried not to look disappointed. He knew this was not his style, but he couldn't let the team down.

"Welcome everyone on this beautiful morning today. I would like to personally thank Phil Palmfeather and the Mighty Ducks for attending this year's Easter Egg hunt. Let's give them a big hand folks."

Applause went off as the curtain parted. The ducks stood firm even though they felt ridiculous( and personally: I can't believe I wrote this) unaware that things were going to get pretty whack. Out in the fields and away from the eyes of most, Malevolence materialized on the plane causing the day to grow dark. She had overheard of the egg hunt and she wanted a closer inspection.

"So, people hunt colorful eggs every spring eh?", she pondered, "Well, I think I'll make this year's egg hunt even more special and even make a little amusement for myself."

She turned to the side and snapped her fingers. Wrath, Terror, and Despair materialized nearby and already looking ready to serve. They were Malevolence's top wraiths and never let her down.

"You called for us?", Wrath asked.

Malevolence nodded.

"There's an egg hunt going on and I want you three to better."

Wrath, Terror and Despair smiled.

"We live to serve our queen.", they answered in unification before they all warped back to Nether Void.

/

Everyone had gone silent as the whole place got dark all of a sudden. The ducks however brightened.

"The world's in danger?", Tanya asked.

Wildwing nodded.

"Suite up Ducks."

The ducks shifted into their battle gear while the crowd watched in awe.

"Now that's cool."

"I'm so jealous right now."

"They were dressed that way the whole time?"

"Someone recorded that right?"

At that moment, the Migrator pulled up causing the crowd to look in awe again.

"Phil, can you and the mayor get everyone to safety if anything comes up?", Wildwing asked.

Phil's eyes widened.

"Are you nuts? Give me one good reason I should let you ducks go save the world instead of attending this egg hunt."

As if to answer him, a loud sound echoed and everyone turned to see large monster eggs roll into the area. The eggs cracked and large muscular limbs reached out. The eggs then split to reveal dark ominous eyes and dark ooze leaking into the ground blighting everything it touched.

"Changed my mind.", Phil said, "I'm on it."

Phil and the mayor joined the evacuating pedestrians as the egg monsters got closer.

"Wow, the Easter eggs really are on a monster run.", Nosedive said in shock.

Morpha huddled under Nosedive's chair obviously scared cause he was all black which ment he was scared.

"We better shift the Migrator into battle mode.", Wildwing said firmly.

"On it.", Canard reported as he took the copilot seat next to Wildwing.

/

Malevolence cackled as she watched the chaos unfold from the fighting from her enchanted bauble with Wrath, Terror and Despair alongside her.

"Well, so much for eggs. Now for a personal touch."

She waved a finger in the air and the broken eggshells animated into more egg monster eggs only empty. Wrath stepped forward.

"Anger explodes and disaster flows, may lights consume and devastation grow."

As Malevolence and her wraiths watched the eggs get destroyed, they exploded causing damage to the area. Despair then stepped to Wrath's side.

"Damage to heart can render souls, may dread leak through and heroes fall to the toll."

Malevolence noticed Mallory and Tanya in her bauble looking distressed and then Terror stepped in.

"That was once tame be vicious and heartless, destroy our foes and make them less."

The bauble then showed chocolate rabbits spring into giant monster versions of themselves and attack all that was near.

"Sometimes the power we wield surprises even me.", Malevolence snickered, "If only Easter was like this more often, I'd be raking in the chaos that would ensue from people blaming each other cause they have no idea how it happened."

Wrath, Terror and Despair snickered.

"We can only imagine.", Terror stated.

At that moment, the bauble revealed the monster bunnies being frozen and cleaved as Grin invoked his Freeze spell and Duke cleaved them apart with his saber. Still, the damage to the area was intense. The ducks had looks of disappointment on their faces, but then Nosedive's face brightened.

"We can't give up just cause things look bleak."

Wildwing's face brightened too.

"Dive's right. We still have til Sunday to clear this all up."

Malevolence didn't like where this was going. And then Nosedive whipped out his Create spell which made her even angrier.

"Using magic to undo what I did are we?", she said, "Well, enjoy it while you can cause come Saturday night, you'll wish you didn't interfere."

She slashed the bauble in half and it disintegrated into dust that fell to the dark floor of her dark realm.

"Prepare your best magic boys.", she instructed, "We're going to pay a visit."

/

It was difficult to explain things, but everyone pitched in and by nightfall, the whole place was cleared up. The ducks spent the rest of the night at the Pond contemplating what occurred that day.

"Let's see. We got attacked by giant monster eggs, giant evil candy and darkness fell over the area before it happened.", Nosedive recalled.

Canard frowned.

"Of course Malevolence would show up at something like this."

"Why would she?", Duke asked, "It was in the middle of the day and she's strongest at night."

Grin who was meditating at the time, opened an eye.

"Our enemy assaults when they chose, but we decide what outcome might befell us."

Canard nodded.

"Grin's right. Malevolence attacks anything that doesn't do anything bad. And if I know Darkness Incarnate, she's just getting warmed up."

Mallory rubbed her forehead clearly still recovering from the spell she was under.

"What I wouldn't give to drive my Sword spell through that demon's heart."

"Um Mal, I don't think Malevolence has one.", Nosedive said nervously as he noticed Mallory looked pretty upset.

"I'm just happy the mayor didn't blame us for the disturbance.", Wildwing said trying to put a positive look on things.

"Guess our fans are so used to 'alien encounters' that they thought it was some kind of set up.", Canard shrugged.

Mallory took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. If her military training taught her anything, it was that getting mad didn't do anything. Then Tanya brightened.

"Hey guys, I think I have a plan on how to solve both our Easter and Malevolence problems."

"We're listening.", Wildwing said eager to hear what Tanya had to say.

/

Saturday passed without much to go on, but soon it went to nightfall and the ducks were having a charity game to mark the occasion.

"And Canard passes the puck."

Nosedive headed towards the goal.

"Cover me Grinster.", he called out.

Grin and Duke came and kept the opposing team off Nosedive as Nosedive passed the puck back to Canard.

"Eyes on the mark.", he thought to himself, "Eyes on the mark."

Just before he could swing, another player almost slammed him, but he turned in the nick of time to avoid it.

"And Canard shoots...he scores!"

The buzzer rang and the stands went wild.

"And the Ducks win the day!"

The ducks huddled and raised their sticks in the air.

"Ducks rock!"

Phil was especially excited for some reason after the team hit the showers.

"You won't believe this. Some fans are calling what Thrash, Mookie and I went through "duck plastic surgery" and-"

"Bad idea Phil.", Wildwing said firmly, "What happened was magic and we don't want another incident like that to happen."

The others nodded.

"Altering entire races can unbalance planets.", Canard said calmly, "Believe me."

Phil's face dropped in disappointment, but then he shrugged.

"Well, it's better to have been suggested and denied than not suggested at all."

Mallory looked surprised.

"Since when does Phil recite morals?"

"No idea Mal.", Duke answered, "But at least some good came out of his new change."

At that moment, the alarm went off.

"Who or what is causing trouble at this hour?", Nosedive asked.

The screen on Drake One flared and Malevolence's face appeared.

"Hello darlings, up for a little midnight chaos?"

Not waiting for an answer,the ducks besides Phil got to the Migrator and in a moment, they were off.

/

They had reached the park when they found something strange.

"Who set up the park for the egg hunt?", Duke asked, "We were not supposed to start til early tomorrow."

"And that was when things got chaotic. Whole place went crazy as the eggs blew, the candy formed giant tornadoes, and the marshmallow peeps became giant gooey monster blobs.

"Shift to battle mode!", Wildwing yelled.

Nobody had to be told twice. After several hours, the ducks won, but their victory was short lived as they had noticed the sun was rising and Malevolence was nowhere to be seen.

"That dirty entity.", Canard said coldly, "Ruining a holiday is low even for her."

Then the ducks noticed something. Of all the things that were damaged, a cross stood in the center completely untouched by it all. Then they heard singing.

"There is more to this time of year than egg hunts and candy. Those things will come and go, but the one thing that's valuable, is something we can't see. Far more priceless than riches and more precious than life. It's a treasure that's eternal, but it's something we can't hold."

And before they even knew what was going on, the ducks had already started singing along.

"As long as there's Easter, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of that we will find. As long as love shines and guides our hand, there will always be a time when the world remembers what is true."

As they had finished they had now noticed the whole place was fixed and ready just as everyone was showing up.

"Well, what are we standing around for?", Nosedive asked the other ducks, "It's Easter Sunday!"

Everyone lined up to get baskets and ready to look around for the colorful eggs. As the ducks helped out, Canard noticed a shimmer out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Of course. Whenever Malevolence tries to make trouble, she is nearby."

As he went back to enjoying the event, overlooking the whole thing, Theo sat upon a rooftop enjoying the view.

"You did good my friend. You did good.", he said calmly.

"I know.", came a reply, "But it's time for me to go. Have a couple who can't "live without the other" that I want to observe and see if it's true."

Before Theo turned around, the thing who had spoken had vanished, but he didn't look worried.

"We'll I'd better get going to.", he said as he took a final look,"Happy Easter ducks."

And with that, he too disappeared before anyone even knew who was there.

(A.N: The song part is a parody of "As Long as there's Christmas from "Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas" I don't claim anything. This takes place between episodes 27&28 from season 2.)


	3. Suddenly Nosedive

The domain of Evermore lay out for miles revealing pleasant pastures of freshly cut grass, calm pools of water, and ancient blossoming trees that gave any who passed through a strong feeling of calm and warm welcoming. Overlooking all of this was a massive tree that looked like it had been there since the dawn of time with branches going off in every direction with the most delicious looking fruit you can imagine. And inside the hallowed inside, a cosmic humanoid entity watched the wandering souls that materialized in her domain with a warm smile.

"Such devotion proved time and again.", she sighed, "How many forget."

Her dark skin complimented her pearly white dress that came to her sparkling high heels. Her gray eyes seemed icy, but whenever she made eye contact, the person she spoke with felt no fear. She appeared young and energetic as her flowing blonde hair reached down her back while placing her light fingernails on her chest. Around her neck was a necklace of gold willow branches with an array of insects that became jewels now and then.

"People forget that life doesn't defeat death.", she said plainly, "Love does. And I, Serenity personify it."

Serenity then turned to a floating glass sphere above a small fountain where something was forming.

"And what is this?"

The sphere showed Nosedive playing an arcade game and then his expression turned solemn and longing. Serenity noticed him touch the heart shaped pendent he had in his pocket and she read the saying around it's edge.

"That's sweet. He holds on to someone he cares for even though they live galaxies apart.", she paused to examine the words she just read, "Julia eh? I wonder."

She waved her hand and a second glass sphere appeared next to the one displaying Nosedive and Serenity noticed another young female duck about Nosedive's age with flaming red hair with silver highlights with the same expression. She appeared to be at home looking out her bedroom window and into the night sky.

"She knows he's out there and she holds on with the hope she'll see him again so she can hear how he feels about her."

She smiled and held out her hand. An amber and emerald came off her necklace in the form of a honeybee and a scarab beetle that both landed in there. After a brief moment, both insects took off with the honeybee going to Julia's sphere and the scarab took Nosedive's. The moment each touched the sphere they landed on, they slipped into it like the glass had become water. Serenity sat back still smiling and eager to see how this would play out.

/

Julia slipped into bed and pulled the covers up still looking out the window.

"Nosedive.", she thought to herself.

Soon she was sleeping and her dreams took hold. She was back in school and at the graduation ceremony. As she waited with the rest of the class, the instructor was at the stand while the families waited in anticipation. As he began his speech, she noticed Nosedive was a few seats aside from her. She wanted to get a word in, but she would have to wait for the end of the ceremony. Finally the class lined up for the photo. This was normal until the whole area shifted into an abandoned ruin of a building long demolished. She knew this place. It was where she would normally go if she was stressed and this time she felt like someone was there.

"Lift up your head. Wash off your eyeliner. Here take my wash cloth. Wipe those tears all away."

She turned to see Nosedive sitting beside her handing a cloth he often had whenever he was having free practice with his older brother and Canard. Julia felt the emotions she was feeling now. She had just been pranked by some jerk for not accepting his invitation to the prom earlier that month. She had been bathed in fake blood and in front of a couple of friends which made her feel even more humiliated and she had run off hoping to get as far away as she could. Nosedive had shown up cause he felt bad for her and had come to comfort her and helped clean her up. She took his cloth and started cleaning up her face as Nosedive continued.

"Show me your face. Clear as the daylight. I know times are bad, but they'll be okay."

Nosedive stood up and he continued to sing.

"Suddenly Nosedive is here to relieve you. You don't need no worry. Don't have to pretend. Suddenly Nosedive is here to provide you pure understanding. Nosedive's your friend."

/

Nosedive didn't know he could sing so good. This dream was crazy, but he just rolled with it. Maybe it was the Siren spell that made his voice so beautiful, but he didn't put much thought into it cause Julia started singing.

"Not many mallards treated me nicely. Daddy passed early and Momma was broke. I needed someone who showed what I did wrong. He'd put his hand on my shoulder even as I shook."

She had walked a little ways and despite her fake blood stained clothes, her hair and face were clean and that was all that mattered to Nosedive as she turned his way.

"Suddenly Nosedive is here to provide me. He don't turn me away. His kindness won't end. Suddenly Nosedive is here to provide me pure understanding. Nosedive's my friend."

Nosedive felt confident and eager to tell her how he felt and he did it through song.

"Tell me your feelings now and forever. Tell me the dark days have clean washed away."

Julia pulled away and stepped past some old pipes.

"Please understand that I'm still torn and frightened. For players like I've been it's all hard to say."

When she turned her clothes had morphed into a spotlessly clean white prom dress and Nosedive hadn't noticed his own clothes had been replaced by a tuxedo as the area shifted again to a dance floor at a high school dance where they were in the center while other couples danced.

"Suddenly Nosedive. He purified me."

"He purified you.", Nosedive sang with a trio of singing co-eds joining in.

"Suddenly Nosedive. Showed me I can.", Julia started out and she held the last word.

Nosedive was beyond holding back and Julia was too. They locked hands and soon, they were dancing as well in the middle of the spotlight as they continued(and to clarify: the words in parenthesis is Julia's words not Nosedive's).

"Learned how to be more, the girl that's inside you(me). Pure understanding(Pure understanding). Nosedive's you're(my) man."

And before anything could go any further, they leaned forward and kissed. That very moment, Nosedive woke and saw he was in bed pondering what he had just dreamed of.

"Dive, you okay?"

Nosedive noticed Wildwing standing near the bed in his pajama bottoms looking confused and curious. Morpha was at the foot of is bed and clearly just as interested.

"Nothing big bro. Just a fantasy."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"A dream where you sing in your sleep?"

/

Julia woke with a start.

"What was that?", she wondered pondering what she had just dreamed.

The graduation scene and the scene at the building ruin she could reason as part of her psyche, but the dance scene was something else.

"Nosedive didn't sing that good.", she thought.

She had heard Nosedive sing once in a middle school play audition. It didn't work out though and he was made a joke of the class for about a week. She could even hear Nosedive crying to himself in pity in the cafeteria thinking nobody cared. She felt horrible for him cause she knew he just wanted to get noticed and he tried really hard. She had gone over to him and seated beside him. He looked her way with tears still streaming from his eyes though looking annoyed.

"What?', he asked trying to break through his sorrow.

Julia wanted to get hard, but part of her chose not to.

"I heard about what happened.", she said sounding sympathetic.

Nosedive hurried to dry his eyes, but paused as Julia held out a napkin.

"You'll feel better if you blow our nostrils first."

He did so and he looked at her hurtful as she continued.

"Hey, you were great in there."

"No, I slipped.", Nosedive said, "And now everyone is going to call me some cruel name throughout high school."

Julia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been there once.", she told him, "I was helping someone in Chemistry class, but I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally set the teacher's desk on fire. I couldn't show my face for weeks."

Nosedive looked at her with interested eyes no longer crying.

"You're kidding right? It was you?"

Julia sighed.

"Yeah. People called me 'Phoenix Fault' and wouldn't leave me be. Guess I could've used a friend to help me feel better huh?"

Nosedive had remembered that day. He was out sick that day so he wasn't there at the time, but he felt for her and he was feeling better now.

"Besides, if someone wants to make fun of you, they have to answer to me too.", she added.

Julia sighed as she remembered that day.

"Good times.", she said, "Good times."

She then looked over at a framed photo of her and Nosedive at the elementary school playground. Seeing that smile on his face made her smile too and she was asleep in no time.

/

Serenity observed her work from her spheres and she could feel the emotions of the two lovers.

"A clear example of no matter where you are or whatever you do, I always prevail."

"Clearly."

Serenity turned to see Theo materialize nearby and when he saw Nosedive and Julia, he smiled too.

"So these two lovebirds are still carrying the torch eh?"

Serenity looked his way plainly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Theo didn't seem to share her empathy.

"I'm just hoping this doesn't turn tragic. Then again, I would know."

Serenity's expression started to wane.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see how things were going and to thank you for that Easter the ducks went through.", Theo answered her.

Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"I merely reminded them that Easter is about more than just the eggs and baskets.", she said calmly, "The rest they did themselves. And I do recall you thanked me twice now."

"Makes it all the more revealing that I care about what occurred.", Theo answered.

Serenity could detect something in Theo's eyes and she had a good idea what it was.

"Is this why you intervene?", she asked him, "Because you're lonely where you are and by interacting with others, you're not so down in the dumps?"

Theo gave her a warning look.

"It's not for me to decide.", he answered, "People like me are ment to be unknown for a reason."

Serenity wasn't phased.

"You can't hide from your feelings.", she told him, "I hope you learn that."

Theo's expression then softened.

"So do I. Then again, maybe I might."

Serenity smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That's how you are. Ominous and yet knowing."

Theo sighed.

"See you around Serenity."

Without another word, Theo warped back to his place beside his book shelf and the book laid out before him as he contemplated what Serenity had told him.

"Just my luck.", he muttered, "My book makes a being that personifies love and it's already working it's skill on me. Still, it proves what an emotional and thorough being that I am."

As much as Theo wanted to admit what he was, that would be forbidden and the consequences would be most severe. At least what he believed.

"I wonder."

He waved his hand over the book and the pages flipped like a wind had blown through. It kept going til it stopped near the end and Theo observed what was there.

"I see. Well, I'll get to it when I get to it.", he said to himself as his book returned to the page he was on before he flipped ahead, "Should I gaze upon what happens later on, I would be tempted to assure it happened."

He paused as the book floated off his hand for a second allowing him to conjure a plate of Swedish meatballs and a glass of juice.

"Reading tales and interacting can really take a toll on you.", he muttered as he started eating what he had just brought up.

After he finished, the dirty dishes faded like they were a mirage and Theo took a look at the other books on his shelf.

"Yes, love can be a powerful mover, but not all lovers are who they say. A lot of people can mistaken love for the other."

He caught himself before he went too deep.

"Well, I got to get back to what I'm on. This tale isn't going to tell itself. Though I often wonder what would happen if it did."

(A/N: I based this off "Suddenly Seymour" from "Little Shop of Horrors". I don't claim anything. Takes place between episodes 31&32 of season 2.)


	4. Founder's Game

The bright morning sun came out that fine morning in Anaheim, California. People were in a buzz cause the big Independence Day celebration was going to be underway and nobody was missing a beat. Over at the Anaheim Pond, the Mighty Ducks were wrapping up the morning practice and were getting set to enjoy the day. Nosedive however was especially thrilled.

"I can't believe that Phil talked to the mayor and got us our own personal float in the parade this year."

Tanya and Grin were washing up the Migrator and Canard was with Thrash and Mookie giving the Aerowing a once over. Duke was with Mallory on checking stock leaving the two brothers with each other. Morpha was with them and it's dog face looked confused while it's blue coloring turned violet. It then shifted into a mini float and a question mark on it.

"A float is a way of entertainment and advertising.", Wildwing explained to Morpha, "All the watching pedestrians love watching them go by."

Morpha shifted back into it's dog form and it's violet coloring went back to blue.

"Well, guess violet is the color for confusion.", Nosedive guessed.

At that moment, Phil came in looking a little upset.

"I can't believe this. How could we not have a float with a theme?"

He paused when he saw the Migrator and the Aerowing.

"Wait, I've got it! We use the Aerowing in the plane formation at the start and the Migrator as the opening act!", he exclaimed brightly, "I'll call the mayor right away!"

While he rushed off dialing his cell phone, Tanya and Grin stopped working.

"Well it looks like we won't need this anymore.", Tanya said glumly.

Grin looked bummed too.

"My inner artist is most unhappy."

By now, Mallory, Thrash, Mookie, Duke and Canard had gotten done with their respective duties and clearly heard the idea.

"So now we're using our plane and car for the opening act?", Nosedive asked.

Wildwing sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's Phil. Always thinking big."

"Or how much profit he could benefit.", Canard added.

"That too.", Wildwing admitted, "But hey, we can't let that ruin our Independence Day."

After they went out for some early relaxation, Canard observed the activities outside and looked wondering.

"You know, this all kind of reminds me of the big fireworks show we have back home."

Thrash and Mookie looked impressed.

"You celebrate the fourth of July too?", Thrash asked.

"Sure do.", Canard answered, "Although we celebrate it for another reason than Earth does."

/

A while later, the ducks were back from their break and were getting the Migrator into the Aerowing before take off.

"So on Puckworld, you celebrate the forth of July in remembrance of the first hockey game ever played?", Mookie asked as the ducks settled into their seats.

"Right.", Canard answered.

"And all the ducks gather around and a select few are chosen to act out the roles of the first hockey players?", Thrash asked.

"Right again.", Canard answered.

"And at the end of the game, we all pay respects to those players for giving us this talent and game play.", Nosedive concluded.

"Thank you Nosedive.", Canard said a little annoyed.

Wildwing was at the wheel and they took off. They reached the airstrip where the other planes were waiting though a few pilots looked optimistic.

"Well I'd never thought I'd be opening the fourth of July with a bunch of ducks."

Wildwing ignored them and before long, the planes were in the air and the ducks got a view of the parade they would be opening for.

"That's a lot of people.", Nosedive said as he observed the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

Phil was looking at the whole thing and clearly knew where the ducks would be entering.

"Okay ducks, let's do this thing."

The planes flew overhead with the Aerowing in the middle. Over the applause down below, the planes broke formation and returned to base while the Aerowing parked nearby. The mayor was beside them in his car and giving an announcement.

"And now let's give a big hand for our friendly neighbors from outer space and local heroes, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim!"

Another round of applause rang out as the Migrator came from behind the Aerowing and parked in the center of the street. The top opened up and the ducks were seen standing in their jerseys waving as the Migrator slowly drove down the street. While this was going on, Wildwing couldn't help but remember the first Founder's Game celebration(Puckworld's Forth of July) he and Nosedive attended.

**-Flashback-**

It was a cold day and fresh snow had fallen on the ground. Wildwing and Nosedive had gotten back from grade school to find their parents brushing up their hockey gear. Mrs. Flashblade noticed her two boys and smiled.

"Welcome back boys. How was school today?"

"It was okay.", Wildwing answered, "We learned about Founder's Game today."

Mr. Flashblade gave a proud smile as he placed his goalie mask on it's pedestal.

"Yep, one of Puckworld's greatest holidays is just around the corner. You boys better get your gear cleaned up. You might be chosen for the junior division."

Nosedive froze.

"Preform the whole game in front of all those ducks?"

Mr. Flashblade saw his son was getting a bit nervous so he came over and put a hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

"Hey, just do your best and you'll be fine.", he said giving some advice, "Remember what I told you and Wildwing when you two first started playing?"

Nosedive looked thoughtful.

"Never let yourself get checked?", he guessed.

Mr. Flashblade shook his head.

"Focus on the puck and the net. There is nothing but the puck and net."

Nosedive looked more inspired already and Wildwing looked happy too.

"Thanks Dad.", he said as Nosedive and him went off to clean their gear.

"Anytime.", Mr. Flashblade answered, "Just don't get carried away up there. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"We won't miss those burgers Dad.", Nosedive called down.

Mrs. Flashblade sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We both know he got his instincts from your side of the family.", she said to her husband.

Mr. Flashblade ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"Oh yeah and Wildwing got your focus and stubbornness."

"Touche.", Mrs. Flashblade answered before heading into the kitchen giving her blonde hair a swing.

Mr. Flashblade settled into his chair with his newspaper and after he got the leg rest up, he got into reading as the sounds of cooking came from the kitchen signaling that Mrs. Flashblade was getting dinner on.

/

A couple days later, the activities were underway and everyone was placing their entry slip into the voting box. The Flashblades had gotten their positions when another family of ducks came over, but the Flashblades knew who they were by their tan feathers. Tobias Thunderbeak, his wife and son Canard were good friends and Canard resembled his father just as much as Wildwing resembled his own.

"Well Dan, you think you're going to get a part this year?", Mr. Thunderbeak asked politely.

Mr. Flashblade shrugged.

"Hopefully Tobias. So how are things at home?"

"The usual.", Tobias answered, "The Mrs. is the best homemaker and Canard here just got his regime over with."

Canard looked a little nervous. Mrs. Thunderbeak gave him an assuring and affectionate tap on the shoulder.

"So, why not let the boys go have fun while we talk?", she suggested, "We'll tell them if they made it or not afterward."

"Works on our part.", Mrs. Flashblade answered.

Mr. Flashblade and Mr. Thunderbeak agreed and all three boys went off to play at the park nearby with other ducklings while they continued chatting.

"Think of it.", Canard said as he looked up at the list of names being displayed, "Us acting out the first game of hockey in history."

Wildwing looked just as excited.

"I'm just happy that we get to see it every year. Though it would be nice to act it out."

Nosedive however looked a little uneasy, but Canard and Wildwing didn't seem phased.

"Nervous?", Canard asked.

Nosedive shrugged.

"A little."

Canard smiled.

"Hey, no matter what, we've done all we can do."

That seemed to help Nosedive out and before long, the list of select individuals were displayed and everyone got over to look besides the children who continued playing.

"Well, this is it.", Canard said as he noticed their parents coming over.

"Yes it is.", Wildwing said holding Nosedive's hand.

Nosedive took a breath and prepared for the news.

**-End Flashback-**

"So did you make the team?", Thrash asked.

The ducks had finished the parade and were back at the Pond where Wildwing came clean on what he was recalling.

"I did actually.", Canard answered, "Unfortunately I was the only one who did."

"Bummer.", Mookie said before turning to Nosedive, "You must have felt pretty low."

"Yeah.", Wildwing said, "We both felt bad about not representing the first hockey team that year, but there was always another."

Nosedive gave a small smile.

"Well on the flip side, I got to do so the following year."

"With me right beside you.", Wildwing said smiling.

Phil had been listening too, though he was more focused on the events happening now.

"Well ducks, we got through the parade. Now all that's left is the public appearance and the park for the fireworks show and that will be that."

/

Later that evening, the ducks were lined up in the open lot eager to see the sky lit up,

"So how did that game go?", Thrash asked.

He and Mookie were eager to hear how the Founder's Game went down and they really wanted details.

"Canard's dad and mine were picked for the official game.", Nosedive answered, "They really played like they were back in the day the first game went down."

"And then what happened?", Mookie asked.

"The game ended the way it did since ever.", Nosedive stated, "It was the first game in history and the first tie."

"And then overtime was invented?", Thrash asked.

"Yep.", Wildwing answered, "Then the second part of the game came and then it ended."

"Who won?", Thrash asked.

"The side Canard's dad and mine were on.", Wildwing answered, "Dad was the best goalie around and Canard's was the best left winger."

Canard blushed.

"Hey, the show's about to start."

Morpha lay beside Nosedive and shifted into a giant mattress so everyone could sit comfortably. At first nothing happened, then a single rocket went up and a burst of red light exploded followed by another rocket giving off a blue light this time followed by another and another until the sky was lit up with color. Wildwing and Nosedive recalled the celebration fireworks from the Founder's Game that year and this one was almost the same.

"Good times eh?", Nosedive asked.

"Yeah.", Wildwing answered, "Good times. Mom and Dad would love to see this."

Canard said nothing. He just let them have a moment while he watched the show. A while later, after the last rocket had gone off and lit up the sky one final time, the ducks packed it up and went back in. Thrash and Mookie left before they got to the door though.

"Happy Independence Day!", they called over their shoulders.

As they went in, Phil was already deep in thought.

"Okay, next year, we plan a national anthem and a whole ice show while it plays."

The ducks groaned.

"As if having us in the Independence Day parade wasn't enough?", Mallory asked sarcastically.

The other ducks were feeling equally uneasy.

"Let's just hope next year is something ordinary.", Duke stated.

"I'm not sure that's going to fly with Phil.", Canard stated plainly.

Wildwing shrugged.

"Well, at least he's our manager."

(A/N: This takes place between episode 46&47 of season 2.)


	5. Halloween Haunting

Crisp autumn air swept the streets of Anaheim as everyone was busy getting set for Halloween. At the Pond, the ducks were finishing up practice and meeting up in the rink.

"So what's on the agenda today?", Wildwing asked.

"You mean are we doing Halloween?", Nosedive asked.

Mallory rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you getting a little too old for Halloween?", she asked.

"Hey, nobody is too old for Halloween Mal.", Nosedive objected, "You know Phil is going to get us into the vibe."

Duke shrugged, but Canard looked thoughtful.

"Hey, why not spice up this joint for the big Halloween Haunted House contest?"

The ducks turned to see Phil and Klegghorn come over and they rolled their eyes.

"Do we have to Phil?", Duke asked.

Klegghorn pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over.

"Phil already entered the Pond and now we got less than twenty-four hours to make this place a haunted house."

Morpha came out from Nosedive's jersey, took the paper and looked at it while looking a little confused at first than eager.

"Well it looks like Morpha is up for it.", Tanya stated.

The doors opened and Thrash and Mookie came in with huge trunks and setting them at the ducks' feet before massaging their shoulders.

"Phil, did you have to have us visit the mall at four o clock this morning just to go shopping?", Thrash asked, "If I see one more holiday sale advertisement, I'm going to put a hockey stick in my ears."

Mookie nodded.

"These are the costumes Phil had us get you as well as the candy we're giving out at our haunted house or in our case haunted arena."

Nosedive opened the trunk already eager, but then he looked confused.

"So, who's going as what?"

/

In Nether Void, Malevolence warped in with Wrath, Terror and Despair following.

"Another planet plagued by disaster and death.", Malevolence said showing she was pleased with her work, "Nice touch adding a little anger to the once gentle king's soul Wrath. With Despair and Terror feeding the flame, it caused the whole kingdom to crumble into a mere monument to my beautiful darkness."

Wrath, Terror and Despair dusted their hands cackling like a trio of demons.

"Happy to assist Malevolence.", Wrath said proudly.

Malevolence went over to her bauble that glowed for a second and revealed the Pond which caused her to sneer angrily.

"Now what?", she asked harshly.

The bauble showed the ducks setting up some small scares throughout the arena such as spider webs, fake skeletons, a vat of jelly and other stuff.

"What is this? Amateur hour?", Terror asked, "I can make that place a real scream better than anyone on Earth can."

Malevolence thought for a second and then a wicked smile formed on her face.

"Oh boys, how do you feel about paying Anaheim a little visit and stirring up a little chaos when Halloween rolls around?"

Wrath, Terror, and Despair nodded eagerly showing they were all on board. With a wave of her hand, Malevolence formed a rift which they all entered and came out right next to the Pond.

"Now, to add a little personal touch.", she muttered.

She reached into her dress and pulled out a sparkly orange dust which she blew into the wind.

"Halloween dawns ever near, spin my wrath to cause despair and fear. Come tomorrow night when all shall treat, make it my trick with this magical feat."

Wrath, Terror, and Despair watched in glee as the powder swirled in the air and formed into a gust of wind that flowed throughout Anaheim. Malevolence turned to them and then to the Pond.

"Sleep well ducks, for come tomorrow night, your arena will be a real scream."

She warped away with her goons following cackling all the way.

/

The next day, the ducks were getting into the arena to finish decorating when they noticed something.

"Okay, this is weird.", Duke stated.

"We didn't finish the decorating last night.", Mallory informed.

They all turned to Morpha who looked confused.

"Morpha, did you do this?", Wildwing asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He couldn't have.", Nosedive stated, "He was with me when I went to bed and never leaves my side."

Canard looked thoughtful.

"Well on the positive side, that leaves us the whole morning to get our costumes in order and Phil will be off our back for a while."

Grin nodded.

"Unexpected help can often lead to inner peace for all."

A while later, Thrash and Mookie came in from outside ready to hang out when they noticed the haunted arena the ducks had set up. Most of the arena was split into different areas with a graveyard, haunted forest, spider web lined cavern, and even a castle dining room.

"Whoa, the ducks sure did their homework.", Mookie stated in awe.

Thrash nodded.

"I wonder where everybody is."

At that moment, a tentacle carefully wrapped itself around their ankles and in an instant, they were lifted off the ground as a large octopus came out from under the stairs. Thrash and Mookie both screamed and tried to get loose til they felt the tentacles and felt soft and gooey.

"Morpha?", Thrash asked.

The octopus turned white and then yellow as Morpha shifted back into itself and snickering as it set them gently on the seats. Mookie was not amused.

"You trying to scare us to death?", she asked

Thrash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey chill out. It's Halloween and Morpha just wanted to play."

Morpha looked apologetic and Mookie then smiled. Morpha really did get them and that would help in the haunted house the arena was going to host.

/

That afternoon, the ducks filed out in their costumes and there was quite a sight. Grin was going as Frankenstein, Duke a pirate, Tanya as a cyborg, Mallory as a witch, Nosedive as a werewolf, Canard as a zombie, and Wildwing was a vampire.

"Tell me again why we let Phil talk us into doing this?", Tanya asked, "I think my left knee is getting a cramp."

"Publicity mostly.", Canard answered, "But do I even need to have my clothes this dirty looking? I feel like the staff put too much make up on my face."

Nosedive patted the fake fur sideburns on his face.

"Geez, this is really starting to itch.", he grumbled, "When are Thrash and Mookie going to come out?"

As if to answer him, Thrash and Mookie came out wearing their costumes. Thrash was Elvis, and Mookie as wearing a sparkly dress and carrying a microphone.

"Who's she going as?", Mallory asked.

"I'm going as a singer.", Mookie answered, "So when does this whole thing go down?"

Morpha extended several tendrils that tapped each duck on the shoulders and they turned to see Morpha retract it's tendrils and shift into a mini version of Phil.

"Okay ducks, you got a big haunted arena to get underway."

The ducks all came out following Morpha who shifted back into it's dog form and the arena was all decked out.

"Whoa, I just hope this all plays out okay.", Wildwing stated.

And then things got crazy. The lights started flickering on and off and the areas began to shift. The green puddle in the center started to boil and emit a strong mist as a cackle rang out.

"Um, does that sound familiar?", Nosedive asked nervously.

/

What happened then could only be described as total pandemonium. The forest scene's fake trees uprooted themselves and grew faces as their branches formed thick arms, the graveyard scene had shadows forming over the fake headstones and forming into ghosts, the silverware and dishes in the dining room scene lifted up to form evil porcelain monsters and the spider webs started being filled with large hairy and very gruesome looking spiders that crawled out and started forming ranks.

"Okay, this is getting into a serious case of the creeps.", Thrash stated.

"Why thank you."

The ducks looked into the above flickering lights to see Malevolence form with Wrath, Terror, and Despair forming alongside her.

"Oh nice costumes.", she purred, "And a delicious challenge."

She snapped her fingers and the puddle in the center formed giant tentacles followed by a huge monster face and the Halloween creatures attacked. The ducks all got into their battle gear and fought back unaware that the judges had just arrived with Phil and were observing from afar.

"Hmm, actual fighting in this arena.", one judge said clearly blown away.

"Interesting.", another said checking the list.

Phil looked at what was going on and he turned to the judges with a nervous smile.

"Just add a little action?", he said with a shrug.

As the fighting continued, the judges kept writing.

"The slime against slime monster motive is a bonus.", a judge said as Morpha went toe to toe with the green puddle monster.

After a while, the fighting was grinding to a halt and that was when Wrath, Terror and Despair joined the fray. The judges were spellbound as the ducks and them went head to head although some ducks fell, Wildwing and Canard pulled through and the trio fell back to Malevolence who was more than impressed.

"Well played ducks, but don't think this is over!"

She warped away with her goons following and the arena returning to normal.

"Thank you for letting us see your haunted arena Mr. Palmfeather.", one judge said as he shook Phil's hand, "Happy Halloween."

As the judges left, Phil turned to the ducks who had just noticed the judges leaving.

"Phil, how long were the judges here?", Wildwing asked.

Phil looked pale.

"Since you guys started fighting those decorations gone haywire."

/

A while later, with the moon full and surrounded by clouds, trick-or-treaters were going all over Anaheim with most stopping by the Pond to see the ducks and get candy.

"Now this is how to throw a Halloween haunted house.", Canard stated as he beckoned visitors to an open grave where candy was hidden under some fog.

Morpha had shifted into a version of the goo monster though it was more displaying more than scaring, but Thrash and Mookie ran the Halloween music through a DJ system Morpha held up above the fray. Grin was really getting into his inner Frankenstein and Mallory stirred her fake cauldron. Wildwing came out of his coffin with his cape out and the treats hovered out after him. Tanya was cranking out candy apples the best way she knew how and Duke was really selling it in his display as a pirate captain. Klegghorn visited later as the hour grew late and the Pond closed down with the last visitors leaving.

"I'll say this much Phil.", Klegghorn said smiling, "You sure know how to sell Halloween."

The ducks met up in the middle of the rink and Morpha reached to the ceiling and pulled down enormous bags of candy and treats that made the ducks pause.

"Morpha, did you go trick-or-treating without us knowing?", Nosedive asked.

Morpha's blue color points turned orange signifying embarrassment or it was blushing, but Phil looked confused.

"How could it do that?", he asked, "It was here the whole time."

"I don't know, but who cares?", Nosedive answered, "Who wants to trade?"

The ducks all headed to the base with their loot while Morpha paused to meet up with Theo(who had been there the whole time) without anyone noticing.

"Thanks for covering for me.", Theo stated, "I always love a good Halloween brawl."

Morpha looked confused.

"Hey, they worked hard and I thought they deserve a reward themselves.", Theo stated calmly, "Besides, it's the least I could do."

"Morpha?", Nosedive's voice came from the locker room, "You coming?"

"Our secret right?", Theo asked.

Morpha shifted a couple tendrils into human fingers and "zipped" it's mouth shut before heading off. Theo however smiled.

"Hey it's not like it's going to remember it's encounter with me.", he muttered to himself, "Then again, I would know."

Theo warped away in a puff of blue smoke and was back in his domain and the book open and hovering near his chair which he seated himself into.

"Well, Morpha should be forgetting my little talk, but then again, the memory just got altered so what the hey?"


	6. Thanksgiving Visit

"Why are we going to attend the big Thanksgiving parade again?", Duke asked.

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Phil said it would be for publicity and a big payout for the best hockey team in the league to be a guest of honor.", he said, "I tried to tell him we weren't interested, but Phil got to me."

The ducks were at Drake 1 when a transmission came through and it was Quasleet on the other end.

"Oh hey Doc.", Wildwing said as the other ducks came over, "You caught us getting ready for our Thanksgiving charity event."

Quasleet looked confused.

"Thanksgiving?", he asked, "What's a Thanksgiving?"

"It's an Earth thing.", Nosedive stated, "It all started with the pilgrims from way back when who came over here, they met natives and to celebrate them getting along they had a huge banquet where they honored their friendship and thanks to each other."

Quasleet looked thoughtful.

"A holiday where you give thanks eh? Sounds like fun."

Mallory groaned.

"Not unless you count having spare food for the next three days.", she said.

Grin looked equally uneasy.

"I find that eating the same thing eventually loses it's taste."

Quasleet didn't look too concerned.

"You know, you kind of reminded me of-"

A huge explosion went off and Quasleet's side filled with smoke which blew away by a giant fan before Quasleet reappeared looking nervous.

"Sorry bout that.", he said, "Had an idea and I left the heater in the kitchen on a little too long. Homemade light bulbs sure don't hold up like they used to."

"What was your idea?", Tanya asked.

Quasleet looked thoughtful.

"I was working on this new image projector so my granddaughter and I can see this Thanksgiving thing and get a good idea about what it's about."

Canard's expression brightened.

"You can do that?", he asked.

Quasleet's smile got bigger.

"Of course I can. No scientific accomplishment is too small for Dr. Hans Le Quack Quasleet."

Thrash and Mookie snickered.

"Le Quack.", Mookie said as she and Thrash chuckled again.

"I'll get to work right away.", Quasleet said as he appeared to be annoyed about Thrash and Mookie making fun of his middle name, "See you soon."

And he hung up.

/

A few days later, Julia and Clyde were taking a stroll in the fresh chilly air down by the skate rink where several other ducks were skating around, practicing their skill on the ice or simply having heart to heart chats.

"So why did Chroma send you here?", Julia asked Clyde getting interested.

"I'm just doing what's best on his behalf.", Clyde answered, "And I kind of missed you and the other ducks back on Earth."

Julia smiled as she noticed Clyde turn away shyly.

"Is that the reason?", she asked him, "Or did you do it so that I'd hold on to what is important to me?"

Clyde looked her way again.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be a love interest or anything. I just don't want you to give up on your love that's all."

Julia's smile didn't fade. Clyde knew something and she could tell that he was starting to see she wasn't going to give up easily.

"Well, Dr, Quasleet should be finished with that communications device he's been working on for the past few days.", Clyde said quickly, "Wonder how it's doing right now."

Julia then slipped, but Clyde caught her arm before she fell over and helped her back up.

"Careful Ms. Frostbright.", Clyde said as she regained her footing.

Julia then dusted her shoulder.

"Still playing the gentlemen card like you did on Mallory eh?", she asked raising an eyebrow.

At that moment, their coms went off and it was Quasleet on the other end.

"Hey, it's all set up. Can you bring Clyde back to the house?"

"Sure Grandpa.", Julia answered before hanging up and turning to Clyde, "Looks like he's finished."

"Testing or preparing to light the candle?", Clyde asked.

"Well played.", Julia answered.

/

Back on Earth, the Thanksgiving parade was underway. The Migrator had been decked out with flair to match the whole holiday feel, but as the ducks stood on top of it as Tanya drove by remote, they were a little uncomfortable. As part of the gig, they were dressed as the pilgrims and Indians of the time and Morpha had the honor of being the turkey that they were presenting as the crowds of bystanders applauded.

"Remind me why Phil talks us into doing these again?", Tanya asked as she adjusted the neck of her pilgrim dress.

"Just for publicity and the big pay out it comes with.", Duke answered.

Wildwing was wearing attire to symbolize him as Governor William Bradford while Canard was in Indian chieftain attire with Mallory, Grin and Nosedive in similar attire.

"Well it's official.", Canard said as if it were obvious, "I feel like an idiot."

Phil seemed to be the only one enjoying this cause Klegghorn was helping Thrash and Mookie with the escorting of the Migrator. After that event, the ducks met up back at the Pond back in their original attire again.

"Well, that was humiliating.", Duke stated plainly.

"My inner peace was confused and disturbed by what I had to wear.", Grin added sagely.

At that moment, the lights began to dim and the ducks got on edge.

"Oh great. Another rift in reality opening right here in the Pond.", Nosedive complained.

And that was when three ghostly images appeared and then solidified to reveal Dr. Quasleet, Julia and Clyde hovering only a few inches off the ground.

"Dr. Quasleet?", Wildwing asked in awe, "How did you get here?"

"It's pretty interesting.", Quasleet answered, "By calculating the dimensional communications link we established earlier with the cranial up-link used by virtual reality, I have made a way of assimilating an image of myself and two others to allow us visual and hearing though we never leave our corporeal forms at all."

"In English?", Thrash asked.

Julia rolled her eyes.

"Grandpa invented a projecting communication device that allows us to see and hear you guys on Earth though we don't leave Puckworld at all."

Nosedive paused as he noticed Julia, but quickly turned to Clyde.

"So Bronzefeather, what brings you back to Puckworld? Thought Chroma sent you back after the endgame."

"Guess I got other duties on his behalf.", Clyde answered, "Time hopping wears out a guy after a while."

Quasleet looked Wildwing's way.

"So, what's Thanksgiving?"

/

As Wildwing and Canard got to explaining it, Thrash and Mookie noticed Nosedive's expression as Julia turned away as the rest of the ducks went off to do their own thing.

"We know that look.", Thrash said plainly.

"What look?", Nosedive asked trying not to sound nervous.

Mookie raised an eyebrow while smiling.

"You like her don't you?"

Julia paused and turned to face Nosedive who had his back to her.

"Me and her are just good friends okay?", Nosedive answered.

Morpha had come over in it's dog form and seeing what was going on trotted over to Julia who's attention went to it.

"So, who's this little guy?", she asked drawing Thrash, Mookie and Nosedive off the topic they were on.

"That's Morpha.", Nosedive answered her, "Our new pet and a real handy thing to have."

Julia raised an eyebrow.

"Really?", she asked, "So what's that stuff he's got in his membrane?"

Nosedive noticed a bunch of paper and scraps in Morpha's membrane, but shook it off.

"He was just cleaning up while you got her girly girl."

Thrash and Mookie were interested to see Julia here. Julia reached over and pulled a piece of paper from Morpha and looked at it with interest.

"Dive, what's this?"

"It's just paper.", Nosedive answered as he, Thrash and Mookie came over.

Julia then read what was on it.

"My heart melts for you each time I feel blue. Your voice is like wind that was on cue.", she recited with a shocked look on her face.

Nosedive looked shocked too and quickly tried to get the paper from her, but Julia had already read the next verse on it by the time he got it back while Thrash, Mookie and Morpha listened eagerly.

"Please say you'll be mine my spring valentine. Your beauty only Heaven can do.", she finished while looking at Nosedive interested, "You actually wrote a love poem?"

Nosedive's face grew red as it showed he was embarrassed.

"I didn't want you to...well I ment to tell, but...I just-"

"Didn't know how to tell me how you feel?", Julia asked.

Nosedive sighed heavily.

"Yeah.", he answered looking depressed, "Now you're probably thinking I'm some love sick puppy who's not worth your while right?"

Julia smiled.

"Not quite. I think someone who's into poetry to express feeling is kind of sweet.", she said before turning to Thrash and Mookie, "And if I recall, you two are the crowd Dive hangs out with while he's here."

"You bet.", Thrash answered proudly.

"So you're where Dive got his "girly girl" phrase?", Mookie asked.

Julia smiled.

"Yeah. It's a nickname he gave me back in high school and the words just stuck to his mouth."

/

All that day, Clyde, Quasleet and Julia observed as the ducks got the Anaheim Pond set up for the big Thanksgiving charity game that Phil had set up. Being holograms, the trio were allowed near where Thrash, Mookie and Morpha(in it's cheerleader form) would practice while not interfere with the routine they would do. When the game got underway, Julia could tell Nosedive was playing like a pro.

"They've been hard at work on their skills.", Clyde commented.

Quasleet nodded.

"All that fighting with...the enemy really helps with their skill on the ice."

Julia rolled her eyes while smiling. Her grandfather was getting used hearing the word "saurian", but barely before losing his cool and freaking out. Her tea helped, but she knew that it was up to him to cure himself.

"And the Boston Handlebars pass the puck, here's the shot...and it's an amazing save by Wildwing!"

As the game continued, Julia noticed her form was flickering as were Clyde and her grandfather.

"What's going on?", she asked Quasleet.

Quasleet looked solemn.

"Our connection is fading.", he said trying to sound calming, "We'll be back on Puckworld and back in our bodies very soon."

"You're going already?", Mookie asked them, "But we were starting to get to know you."

Clyde then brightened.

"Hey, at least we now know Quasleet's new projecting communicator works. We'll have it up and running again sooner than you think."

That got Julia to feel better. By now the game had ended and the ducks had won(as usual) and came over to see the visiting trio were starting to flicker faster.

"Are you going?", Nosedive asked sounding sad.

Julia nodded looking just as hurt before smiling.

"At least I got to see you before I had to go back."

/

Theo observed the trio vanish and their bodies on Puckworld stir before they removed the virtual reality helmets while Nosedive was seen placing a hand on the heart shaped pendent in his pocket on the pages he was on.

"Oh, the pains one's heart must endure to see the one they long to see only to have them vanish once again."

He took a moment to collect himself before laying eyes on the pages again.

"Clyde's words are true young drakes.", he said, "Your love will ensure you see each other again and at least now you both know how much the other cares and that you haven't forgotten the feelings you share."

He waved a hand and the page turned making the images he was observing vanish from sight.

"As an entity of fate and one who must travel between dimensional planes, I am bound to do what I do, but does such an entity meddle with the affairs of those he must observe?"

He placed an arm on his chair and observed the other books on his shelf nearby.

"Shakespeare would certainly draw inspiration from this affair.", he said while balancing the book on his lap, "Clyde said so himself once: absence makes the heart grow fonder. Still, I must confess that I too feel the pain these lovers feel as I know of another whom I observed personally."

His eyes locked on to a set of familiar looking books before turning back to the one at hand.

A/N: This takes place after S3ep.14


	7. Day of DuCaine

The Anaheim Pond was really buzzing that December morning. Phil had organized a crew to help the ducks hang decorations for the big charity game later that week. The ducks helped out. This was a special day. This coming Christmas would be Canard's first since he got back from Dimensional Limbo, but he wasn't around.

"Hey Wing, you seen Canard anywhere?", Duke asked as he placed some fake snow around the stands.

Wildwing shrugged.

"Not after a while.", he answered, "He probably has something on his mind."

Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie were cleaning up the ice in the rink though the Zamboni machine looked a little funny looking in Wildwing's eyes. Then he saw that it was only Morpha who shifted back into it's dog form the moment the job was done. Tanya and Mallory was just finishing up setting up the fake tree with Klegghorn walking around doing a double check on what was there.

"Tree set up and decorated, stands fit to look like snowdrifts, and the holiday food on the way.", he confirmed placing his checklist down and noticing Wildwing, "Hey Wildwing, where is Canard in all this work?"

Then Wildwing saw Canard come out of the side looking a little down and he came over.

"Hey Canard, what's on your mind?"

Canard tried smiling, but his aura reading told him that Wildwing wouldn't buy it.

"Oh I'm just coming back from calling home and they're getting set for Day of DuCaine."

"Day of DuCaine?", Thrash asked as he, Nosedive and Mookie came over with Morpha right behind them, "What's that?"

"You know how humans celebrate Christmas?", Nosedive answered, "We celebrate it too, but for another reason."

"Is that the day your savior was born?", Mookie guessed.

"Not really.", Wildwing stated, "We celebrate the victory Drake DuCaine won over the saurian empire. I kind of miss those times we celebrated Day of DuCaine before Dragaunus showed up again."

/

Later that day, Phil had the ducks start to set up a Nativity scene for the upcoming Christmas pageant. Wildwing would open the pageant as Santa Clause with Morpha shifted as Santa's reindeer, then as the scene would play out, Canard and Mallory would play the role of Joseph and Mary. Duke,Grin and Nosedive would play the wise men with Tanya, Thrash and Mookie playing the shepherds.

"So this is similar to Day of DuCaine?", Thrash asked for he and Mookie were very interested in this holiday the ducks talk about.

"Yep.", Duke answered, "We set up our hockey gear, get together with family and friends before we give thanks to Drake for his bravery for freeing us from the saurians."

"Can you believe that Phil had me dress up like this?", Wildwing asked as he showed up in his Santa costume and the ducks couldn't help but hold back their laughter.

"What's so funny?"

The ducks then saw Wildwing show up and the first one dissolved into Morpha in it's dog form all yellow and chuckled to itself.

"So big bro, you're not playing Santa?", Nosedive asked.

Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously think I'd humiliate myself like that?", he answered, "Klegghorn talked to Phil so now Phil will be filling in for me and I'll be having the role of the angel messenger."

After a brief rehearsal, the ducks met up at Drake 1 with Phil and Klegghorn absent.

"I kind of remember the first school play we had.", Nosedive stated.

"Seriously?", Mookie asked, "Would you please tell Thrash and me about it?"

Canard took a breath.

"It all started back in preschool.", he began, "It was the usual for the holiday at the time."

**-Flashback-**

"Alright children. Today is a very special day."

The young ducklings settled as Mrs. Goalsmith stood at the board.

"We're approaching the most important day of the year and our school play will be performed on Saturday so don't dilly dally."

Wildwing and Canard were seated at a table with Nosedive alongside them.

"Now when you go home today, I'd like you to practice and make sure you know your role.", Mrs. Goalsmith said as the bell rang signaling the end of the day, "Have a safe walk home and have a great Day of DuCaine."

On the way home, Wildwing and Canard were going over the parts their teacher had assigned. Nosedive tagged along carrying the special light blue felt blanket Mrs. Flashblade made for him.

"I really hope we do okay.", Canard said sounding a bit nervous.

Nosedive didn't look worried.

"I want to play Drake DuCaine.", he said indignantly.

Wildwing rolled his eyes.

"Mrs. Goalsmith will be the judge of that baby bro."

At a crossroad, Canard went one way and Wildwing took the other with Nosedive following as their houses were in those directions. At home, Mr. Flashblade noticed his son's worried expression and his younger son's determined look.

"Hey boys, how was school today?", he asked affectionately.

Wildwing looked his dad in the eye.

"Dive wants the lead, but I'm not sure he'll get it."

"Sure I will.", Nosedive answered.

Mr. Flashblade smiled as he brought himself to Nosedive's level.

"Dive, I understand you really want this role. I really do. But if you don't get the role, you shouldn't be too disappointed okay?"

Nosedive's face fell into an expression of disappointment, but Mr. Flashblade brought his face up so that they were seeing eye to eye again.

"I know how you feel son. I was like you when I was your age. Wanted the lead really bad and worked really hard, but it didn't work out. I felt bad for a bit, but everyone was happy I did the role I was assigned and I began to feel less alone and just rolled with it. Are you going to let disappointment get to you?"

Nosedive gave a firm look of determination.

"No.", he answered.

Mr. Flashblade's smile got bigger as he pulled Nosedive in for a hug.

"That's my boy."

Mrs. Flashblade stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Okay Flashblades, dinner's almost ready."

/

For the next couple days the class tried out for the roles they would preform. Finally on Friday, Mrs. Goalsmith got out the review she had been doing of the children's performances.

"Okay children it's time for the assigning. When I call your name, please come up to my desk and get the folder with your name on it.", she said before looking at a role call sheet, "Albert Alstride."

One by one each student came up to the desk as Mrs. Goalsmith checked off each name.

"Nosedive Flashblade.", she said calmly.

Nosedive froze for a moment, but then he came up to the desk and searched for the one with his name. He found it and took it as Mrs. Goalsmith called up Wildwing who came up to get his. Canard got his afterward and after a couple more names, Mrs. Goalsmith put the sheet down and looked out to the class.

"Okay children take these home, study hard and I'll see you Saturday night.", she said as the bell rang.

Once outside, Canard, Wildwing and Nosedive each looked at the scripts they were given.

"I'm playing Drake's lieutenant.", Canard reported, "How bout you Wing?"

Wildwing checked his, but Nosedive had checked his first.

"I'm playing the saurian emperor?", he asked looking a little surprised.

Wildwing put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you'll do great."

Nosedive felt like crying, but then he remembered what his father told him and he straightened his face and looked okay again.

"So how bout you big bro?", he asked, "What role did you get?"

Wildwing checked his again.

"I'm the leading role?"

/

After Wildwing and Nosedive got back home, Nosedive's expression was looking depressed again and Mr. Flashblade noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong Dive?", he asked kindly.

Nosedive sniffled and Mr. Flashblade could tell he was disappointed, but he knelt down and handed a tissue which Nosedive blew his nose in.

"Wildwing got the lead and I'm the opposing role.", he answered.

Mr. Flashblade smiled.

"Hey, if you'd like, I can help you get into the role. I've been the role myself for as long as I was in school."

Nosedive looked interested.

"You were?", he asked.

Mr. Flashblade got up and led Nosedive off.

"I've been that role every school production of the event until my senior year of high school.", he answered cheerfully.

Wildwing felt better seeing his little brother feeling happy again and Mrs. Flashblade came in from the kitchen with a plate of cookies and a couple glasses of mil for the boys to share.

"So Wildwing, you going to start practicing your role?", she asked him as she put the plate and glasses on the table.

Wildwing looked her way and placed the script on the table before helping himself to a cookie and a glass.

"I'll get to it after I finish. Thanks for the treat mom."

Mrs. Flashblade looked complimented.

"Just don't finish that second glass.", she said calmly, "Your brother would be wanting some when he's done."

She left and a short while later, Nosedive came back looking better than he did when he came home. He noticed the cookies on the table and didn't even try to resist. He was over there in record time and helping himself to a couple while taking his glass.

"So how was practice?", Wildwing asked him.

Nosedive paused so he could swallow.

"Dad sure knows his part.", he answered, "I think I'm going to do okay."

**-End Flashback-**

"So how was the play?", Thrash asked.

"It was great for a preschool play.", Canard answered looking better, "Nosedive really got his role down by opening night and unfortunately Wildwing procrastinated til about a few days before opening night."

Wildwing blushed.

"Hey, I was only five. Besides, it wasn't like you procrastinated too Canard."

Canard smiled.

"You got me Wing."

Morpha was listening closely and then it typed on Drake 1's panel and after a bit, the screen showed Julia and Quasleet scrubbing up a homemade statue of Drake DuCaine as they turned to see the ducks.

"Oh hi guys.", Quasleet answered cheerfully, "You caught me and Julia here getting the last decorations up."

"Is that what that statue is?", Mookie asked.

Julia nodded.

"Yeah. It's where we present offerings to Drake for his actions to defeat the saurian race and that his spirit will continue to live on in us til we pass on."

"Sounds like Day of the Dead.", Thrash said smiling.

Julia looked confused.

"Day of the Dead?", she asked.

"It's an earth holiday the Spanish people celebrate.", Duke explained, "The have offerings to their ancestors who then come back for two days to visit family."

"So this Day of DuCaine is like Day of the Dead and Christmas at the same time?", Mookie asked getting interested.

"Seems like it.", Clyde answered as he came on to the screen with his arms loaded with hockey gear for the statue, "Thanks for calling us. It really helps us feel like we're not far away."

"No problem.", Tanya answered, "By the way anything in the time space continuum out of whack lately?"

"Chroma hasn't called on me in a while.", Clyde answered, "But you know how he is."

"We sure do.", Wildwing answered, "We better get into our Christmas pageant roles here before we lose track and wind up preforming with stage fright."

Quasleet, Julia and Clyde gave a wave as the ducks did the same and the screen went blank and the ducks headed out to get into costume and practice unaware that Theo was observing everything from his domain.

"Well it looks like Canard is going to have a great first Christmas.", he said smiling, "I'm happy he got to celebrate it with his team and best friend again."

The book shimmered and then it went back to normal.

"Well, Merry Christmas ducks.", he said still smiling, "And Happy Holidays."


	8. From Valentines to Lovers

"Doc, are you sure this is okay?", Danielle asked getting a bit nervous.

Quasleet had hooked up his "special imaging" machine to Danielle , Clyde and Julia who had been placed in a special anti-gravity chamber with a good distance between each of them in case they moved around a bunch.

"Julia, Clyde and I used it last time and I think I got the glitches out.", Quasleet told her, "The separation is a bit painful, but I think I can dull it down a bit."

Julia placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Hey, we're going to see our friends in person.", she said smiling, "And it's almost that time of year again."

Clyde rolled his eyes.

"You mean the time of year where ducks share their feelings with others and share a special dance with the person they feel most about?"

Julia looked his way annoyed.

"Okay ducks, here goes.", Quasleet stated as he pulled a switch.

At first not much happened. The place lit up as the special helmets slid their visors over the trio's eyes and loud pitched sound rang out. And then came a faint tingle around Danielle's body, but then the whole room zoomed out like she was strapped to a roller coaster with Julia and Clyde right beside her going the same speed. The visors vanished and Danielle stared in awe at the large land masses of all kinds that floated around like balloons.

"So, this is Dimensional Limbo?", she asked clearly blown away.

Clyde pointed ahead.

"Hang on. We're about to make landfall."

A rift opened to reveal Earth and before anyone could say anything, they went through and into the cloud layer of the atmosphere going slower this time. When they got close to the ground, they came to a stop slowly and hung there for a few moments allowing them to stand upright before gravity took hold.

"Well, we're here.", Julia stated as she pointed to a large billboard not far from where they were standing.

"Welcome to Anaheim. Home of the Mighty Ducks.", Danielle read before noticing more words tagged on, "A.K.A. Area 52."

Clyde sighed.

"Classic human nature.", he muttered before putting on a straight face, "Well, off to the Pond."

/

Wildwing and the ducks were in quite a fix as they finished cleaning up the base.

"I can hardly believe that Valentine's Day is just around the corner and we're getting visited today.", Duke stated as he hung up some red and pink streamers on the ceiling.

Canard came out from the back with Thrash and Mookie carrying some large grocery bags full of Valentine's Day decorations.

"Phil even schedules a Valentine's Day charity game.", Thrash stated, "The whole Pond is like a giant card store blew up and it's heart and cupid drawings all got stuck to everything."

Canard brushed off his shoulder.

"Geez, Serenity wouldn't go this far."

"Who?", Nosedive asked as Morpha and him finished deciding on what roses should be with what hearts.

"The ruler of Evermore.", Canard answered, "A domain in Dimensional Limbo."

"What's that domain's theme?", Mallory asked.

"Love.", Canard said plainly.

"So she's Cupid?", Mookie guessed.

"Almost.", Canard answered, "She's really nice to look at, but she doesn't just fire some arrow and boom. She first looks for signs of actual love before she intervenes."

At that moment, the elevator doors opened to reveal Klegghorn and Phil stepping out.

"Okay ducks, there are two things going on.", Klegghorn reported, "First off, you got visitors claiming they know you. And two, one wants to see Canard really bad. Calls herself Danielle Angelwing."

Canard froze and while the other ducks went to the elevator, he bolted to it rather fast.

"What's with him?", Phil asked as the elevator started going up with the whole team on board.

Wildwing shrugged.

/

Up above, Danielle was marveling at the decorations the Pond had.

"Wow, this place really has style."

"Klegghorn should be getting the team by now.", Clyde answered, "That way we can get out of this hot mess and get some air."

Julia rolled her eyes as she got to Danielle's side.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of our holiday we have back home."

Danielle paused to let Julia know she had Danielle's full attention.

"I'd say so.", she answered, "I don't really remember much. The rebellion and Dragaunus' invasion kind of made me forget a bunch of stuff."

"Yeah. I've been there.", Clyde added, "So you think Nosedive and Canard will...how you say...pop the question?"

Danielle and Julia both looked at him annoyed.

"Hey, it's not up to us okay?", Julia stated firmly, "Love does not happen on demand or march to a ticking clock. Love will blossom when love is good and ready."

At that moment, the elevator dinged, but Canard came barreling out and headed right towards them like a charging bull. Danielle got nervous, but he skidded to a halt in front of them with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh hi Canard. What's the rush?", Clyde said very pleasant.

Canard just stood there barely making out words.

"You...you're here..b-but I-"

"Forgive Canard.", Wildwing said as the other ducks came over and noticed Danielle, "So we finally get to meet you."

Danielle put a hand out and Wildwing shook it. Canard got over his state and tried to sound firm, but the blush around his cheeks told another story.

"So uhh Julia, how's Quasleet coming with that portal?"

"It's still a work in progress.", Julia admitted, "But the holographic imaging communication device is enhanced enough so we can interact with objects now."

Danielle then grabbed Canard in a hug and was then squeezing the daylights out of him.

"It's been too long.", she said as tears came to her eyes.

Nosedive looked uneasy.

"Is she always this way around Canard girly-girl?", he asked Julia.

Julia smiled and shrugged causing her hair(light pink this time) and silver highlights to move and shimmer.

/

"So, how long are you guys here for?", Duke asked as the ducks took the time to take a walk around Anaheim.

"Not sure.", Julia answered, "Could be until tomorrow though. Grandpa has really outdone himself on this projection machine."

"Yep, he did.", Nosedive agreed.

Danielle still kept close to Canard's side as she took in the sights.

"So this is where you all live?", she asked.

"For now.", Wildwing answered, "Dragaunus and Charyus are still out there, but once Quasleet has the gateway thoroughly tested, we'll be back as soon as those lizards are taken out."

Canard shot a glance at Danielle's orange hair flowing in the afternoon sun and his heart skipped a beat.

"So Danielle Angelwing is your name eh?", Thrash asked.

Danielle looked his way and gave a shy smile as he extended his hand.

"I'm Thrash, this is Mookie.", he said mentioning to Mookie beside him.

"Oh yeah, you two are the so called "alternative life forms in search of cool body art and hairstyles not found in nature" right?"

"You better believe it.", Mookie said proudly, "Though nowadays I'm working as a doctor. Got my clinic open just last week."

Danielle looked inspired.

"I'll say this much. Earth sure looks a lot like home."

"Except less snow and ice.", Mallory stated.

Grin said nothing, but the other ducks could tell that he was listening. Canard then took a breath.

"Look Danielle, if you're interested tonight, I...well I was wondering if...you...me."

Danielle looked interested.

"Are you asking me on a date?", she asked.

Canard sighed.

"Yeah.", he said calmly, "What do you say?"

Before Danielle could answer, Morpha sprang out of nowhere like a crazy jack-in-the-box and clearly excited and taking Danielle by surprise.

"Morpha, I told you not to do that.", Wildwing said firmly.

Morpha clearly wasn't listening cause it was in front of Danielle and his tail was wagging playfully as his blue color points turned yellow.

"Looks like the amoeba wants to get to know you.", Nosedive said to Danielle before noticing her nervous look, "Don't worry, he's not rough, he's just enthusiastically energetic."

Before Danielle could move, Morpha tackled her to the ground and was covering her face with slobbery kisses before Canard pushed it off.

"Sorry about that.", he said sounding a bit embarrassed.

Danielle then smiled and wiped her face.

"Well, I know which duck he takes after.", she said giving Nosedive a knowing look.

/

That evening as the last rays of the sun sank below the horizon, Canard got out of the Migrator(which was Morpha) in the light gray shirt and jeans he had picked out for the night and his usual military boots. Danielle would arrive later since Mallory, Tanya, Julia and Mookie took her to do some shopping. He took a breath and looked over his shoulder as Duke handed over a box wrapped in a red ribbon and Morpha gave a thumbs-up with a tendril.

"Thanks for setting up this place.", Canard said as he adjusted his shirt collar, "I admit I'm a little nervous about doing this."

"Hey, you'll be fine.", Duke said calmly, "It was nice of Phil to give us this night before the game tomorrow night."

Grin looked at the table set up alongside the rail overlooking the beach.

"The atmosphere is clearly set for the moment."

At that moment, the Migrator pulled up and the side opened to reveal Danielle in a beautiful white dress with a blue sash around her waist, white high heels and a pink headband with a bow. Her dress seemed simple, and it covered her flowers(your mother will explain this) completely though the dress had no sleeves, but it looked nice none the less.

"You look...fantastic.", Canard said trying to keep his posture.

Danielle smiled as she came up to him.

"You look good yourself. So, when's dinner?"

Canard led her to the table where Nosedive and Duke came out looking like waiters and placed metal covered platters in front of them as they took their seats. I'll spare the details, but dinner was very nice and after they finished, Canard and Danielle took a stroll to the beach as the moon was a good distance off the horizon making the scene elegant.

"Danielle, I was wondering something.", Canard said as they got to the spot.

From the railing a good distance away, the other ducks watched in anticipation.

"So, what's with the flower and the band again?", Thrash asked.

"Puckworld tradition.", Clyde answered, "To celebrate Valentine's Day, the ducks back home exchange chocolates and personal pucks they care about to show they care. What Canard is doing here is the next step in a relationship."

They watched as Canard brought out the box he had and gave it to Danielle who opened it to reveal the red rose which made her smile greatly.

"Look closer.", Canard said smiling.

A glimmer caught Danielle's eye and she extracted a sparkling silver ring from the center of the rose.

"So Danielle, what do you say?", Canard asked getting down on a knee, "Will you...be my girlfriend?"

Danielle paused for a second and then she nodded.

"Of course I will."

Canard got up as Danielle then broke out into song in an angelic voice.

"There's music in the air. Can you hear it? It's in two-no maybe three, or maybe four. And I see me dressed in white. With two feet that feel so light. It's as though they never, ever touched the floor."

At that moment Canard and Danielle then began to dance as Danielle continued to sing.

"One dance, just you and me. Beneath the moon, beside the sea. One dance and it's happily ever after. One dance and you will see. We're not so different you and me. Just us two. Me and you. One dance."

Danielle continued to sing and the dance went on til she finished and Canard slipped his "proposal ring" on her finger.

"I would change what I am to be with you.", she said staring into Canard's eyes.

"And I would do the same for you.", Canard answered.

And at that moment, they kissed. They had parted when Danielle, Clyde and Julia started to flicker.

"Well I guess this is it then.", she said sadly, "Thanks for the date."

"I will make it back to you.", Canard said with determination, "I promise."

Theo watched this and smiled.

"Well, we can't have the trio go back the way they did can we?"

His book shimmered and then showed Danielle, Julia and Clyde waking up back on Puckworld, but Danielle still had her dress and Canard's ring on. Her other clothes were beside her and the other half of the book showed the ducks on Earth playing in the Valentine's Day charity game.

"Serenity would be proud.", Theo said smiling, "Canard and Danielle will see each other again."

(A/N: Danielle was singing lines from "One Dance" a deleted song from Disney's "The Little Mermaid". I claim nothing.)


	9. Easter and Love

Spring was settling into Anaheim and the park was alive with activity. Even the Mighty Ducks had been invited as guests of honor to overview the activity.

"Remind me again why we're letting Phil sign us up for this?", Tanya asked.

Canard rolled his eyes while smiling.

"It's a thing. I just hope Malevolence doesn't crash the joint like last time."

Nosedive sighed heavily and massaged his throat.

"What's with you?", Wildwing asked.

Nosedive put on a straight face or at least tried to.

"Nothing. Just a bad memory of fighting the Color that's all."

Phil who was nearby stopped suddenly and his eyes went wide.

"Where?!", he asked before leaping under a nearby bush and shivering like a leaf in the wind clearly showing he was scared and had overheard Nosedive.

Thrash and Mookie came up with a bunch of boxes loaded with eggs while Morpha( in the form of a large man sized rabbit wearing a blue waistcoat, a monocle, and a top hat) hopped over to where little kids were and photos began being taken.

"Thanks for bringing the eggs.", Wildwing said as Thrash and Mookie placed the crates near the table the ducks were at.

"Aw shucks Wing. Just doing our job.", Thrash said smiling.

Mookie straightened her back and turned to see that they had a couple more crates to haul over.

"Hey, mind if Grin helps out?", she asked, "Many hands make a lighter load."

Grin got up.

"Those who ask for aid are quick to receive it."

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?", Wildwing asked.

Grin shrugged and went over to help Thrash and Mookie. Morpha had finished a session and came over to the ducks while shaping itself into it's dog form again just as Klegghorn came up alongside it.

"Well nothing seems out of the ordinary.", he reported, "The mayor apparently still remembers last year's Easter and wants this year's to be extra safe."

"Hey thanks for letting us be the protective services instead of celebrity appearances.", Mallory said, "I'm really getting worn down by Phil's ideas."

"You're not the only one.", Duke answered, "But why is it we still find this egg coloring a little unnerving?"

"Hey they're humans after all.", Nosedive stated, "They do a lot of things we're not familiar with."

/

Back on Puckworld, Danielle and Julia were spending the morning at the rink where Drake DuCaine's statue was with Clyde nearby.

"Any idea when Quasleet will have that portal up?", Danielle asked.

Julia could tell by the look on her face that she was eager to see Canard in person again except that she wouldn't need the special communications device to do so.

"I'm not sure.", Julia answered, "Grandpa is a little off lately."

Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?"

Julia and Danielle paused skating for a bit for Clyde to catch up before continuing on.

"He seems a little troubled about something, but he won't tell me what it is. I'm tempted to visit his lab to see how far he's got, but he tells me not to worry about it."

Danielle looked unsure.

"Looked like he was on track last time Adam and I saw the place."

Clyde then smiled.

"Well we probably shouldn't let it get to us. Fear makes us think and feel things we probably shouldn't. Quasleet was probably having a bit of an off day. Why don't we call Earth and see how everyone else is doing?"

Danielle's face brightened.

"I like that idea. Better yet, why don't we surprise them and visit?"

"Brilliant idea Angelwing.", Julia said smiling just as brightly, "I'm sure Grandpa won't mind us doing that."

And off they skated to Julia's house. They had reached the door when Foxy came out the door with it's tails fanning out and looking curious after stretching itself on the yard and followed them.

"Looks like our new friend wants to help out.", Clyde said observing Foxy's actions.

They got to the communications room and Julia found a note on the board.

"Went out for some supplies. Don't do anything to draw attention til I get back. Grandpa.", Julia read, "Well, let's light the candle."

/

The ducks pulled into the base and still feeling pretty worn over the day's activities.

"I still don't get why eggs get colored every day.", Mallory stated, "I feel kind of weird about it."

"It's just something they do every year.", Wildwing answered.

"And that they're humans.", Nosedive put in.

"You said that already today.", Canard stated firmly before easing up, "You guys have been on Earth longer than I have so I believed you would get used to it."

The ducks decided to drop it and seeing the hour decided to hit the hay unaware that outside in the park a few ducks were just landing.

"Well we're here.", Clyde said firmly.

Danielle noticed the Easter decorations around the place and got interested.

"What's all this?", she asked going up to a couple colored eggs and examining them like medical papers.

"It's Easter.", Julia answered, "It's a holiday Earth celebrates."

Danielle then noticed a large cross nearby with some tables along the base and she got close enough to see that some people were kneeling and singing.

"You came from Heaven to Earth to show the way. From the Earth to the cross, my debt to pay. From the cross to the grave. From the grave to the sky. Lord I lift your name on high."

Danielle listened and felt the chorus all the way to her heart and felt so at peace as Julia and Clyde came up alongside her. By the time the people repeated the song, this time, Danielle joined in and the feeling only got stronger. As they walked away, Danielle couldn't help but feel enlightened.

"Why am I feeling this?", she wondered.

"Must be what Easter really is.", Julia stated.

They then noticed a flier on a lamppost which they stopped to read.

"Looks like a talent show is going to be going on after the big Easter egg hunt tomorrow.", Clyde observed.

"So why do I feel like that's not important?", Julia asked.

"Cause it's not."

The trio turned to see Theo materialize nearby on a bench.

"Easter is more than just that."

"Then what is it about?", Danielle asked getting interested.

Theo only held a hand out and a few sheets of music appeared which he handed over.

"This song helps tell it.", he said as Julia took it, "May I suggest singing it for your act?"

Danielle looked over the sheet and got interested.

"Mr. Theo, what if we-"

She turned to see Theo had vanished away. Julia folded the music sheets and the trio headed off to find a place to stay for the night.

/

The following morning the park was filled with young people searching for the colorful eggs and other special prizes around for good measures. Even the ducks were getting into the swing. Nosedive was looking near a bench when a stuffed rabbit caught his eye. He had collected a bunch of eggs, but the ribbon on the rabbit's neck is what made him stare. The shiny magenta ribbon brought back a memory only for Wildwing to come over.

"You okay Dive?"

Nosedive quickly tried giving a straight face.

"Oh just something I found."

Wildwing noticed the rabbit and smiled.

"Well it looks like you got a special prize."

A loud bell rang out signaling that the egg hunt was over and all the eggs and prizes had been found. The ducks had gathered back and Nosedive couldn't take his eyes off the magenta ribbon on the rabbit's neck. After that ceremony, the ducks got to have some personal time. Nosedive was still holding the rabbit as Morpha came along from it's job of posing as the Easter Bunny and looking pretty dry.

"Hold on little guy.", Mallory said smiling.

She invoked Water and a nearby water fountain started flowing into a sphere which came over and Morpha drained to look hydrated again. It's color points turned yellow to show it was grateful. They were passing the talent show when the next act was announced.

"And our final act for the show is a special performance to tell us what Easter truly is about. Let's give a hand for our new singing sensation that bears a resemblance to our local hockey team: Ms. Julia Frostbright, Mr. Clyde Bronzefeather, and Ms. Danielle Angelwing."

The ducks paused as the curtains parted to reveal a large cross and Julia came out as the music started. Morpha shifted into a large bunch of stadium seats and the team could see the show better as Julia started to sing in a heavenly voice.

"There's a story that started on Christmas. When a baby was born in the night. And those who came far who followed this star were seeing a heavenly sight. A heavenly sight."

She took a step back as Danielle came out to sing the next verse.

"Well the years hurried by and the boy now a man could make the blind see with a touch of his hand. He was born to be king. He was rabbi and priest. The best that he had, he gave to the least. He gave to the least."

Clyde came out and in a beautiful baritone voice rang out.

"He was born and he died almost two thousand years ago. He laughed and he cried. He felt all the fears we know, but what does it matter a story so strange. And if that is true, what does it change? What does it change?"

/

As the song went on, Theo observed from afar when he noticed Serenity materialize near him.

"Sure has powerful meaning doesn't it?", Theo asked.

Serenity nodded.

"It would seem that our couples are feeling closer each time they meet."

Theo noticed Nosedive gripping the bunny he had found during the egg hunt and the magenta color matched Julia's hair for the day(excluding the silver highlights).

"Indeed. What better way to explain Easter than through song?"

They paused so they could hear the last verse sang by all three of the preforming ducks.

"For he died for us, to give us life. And to give us hope, he rose. He died for us, to give us life and to give us hope, he rose."

The crowd applauded and Theo then sped noticed Danielle and Canard share a hug and a kiss while Nosedive and Julia shared a hug.

"Yep, there's true love between these couples.", Serenity said stroking her necklace of autumn leaves and gems.

"We both know it's not over right?", Theo asked.

Serenity wasn't phased as Theo warped the area around them to find themselves overlooking the beach where Julia and Nosedive were sharing a moment and the other ducks observed.

"Julia?", Nosedive asked.

Julia looked his way.

"Yeah Dive?"

Theo noticed Nosedive was nervous and after taking a breath, he clutched something in his pant's pocket.

"You sure surprised us back there.", Nosedive said, "You nailed that song."

"Thanks.", Julia answered, "It was suggested by a friend."

/

Nearby the other ducks were watching and some were a little more than tense.

"C'mon Dive.", Thrash whispered.

"Just stop being nervous and tell Julia how you feel.", Mookie added.

Canard looked their way.

"He's getting there. Just give him a moment."

They then noticed Nosedive pull out a box from his pants pocket and Serenity could see where this was going and Theo did too.

"Oh for Heaven's sake let's just go for it.", Theo decided.

He raised his hand, but Serenity stopped him.

"Don't push.", she said firmly, "He's got it."

Nosedive finally pulled the box out and opened it to reveal a rose in many colors which Julia took in her hand.

"A flower?", Mallory asked disappointed, "He had all that build up for a flower?"

"Wait for it.", Wildwing said firmly.

Nosedive got up and took another breath.

"Julia, I know you, Clyde and Danielle are going back soon, but I need to know that if I asked you make it official, what would you have said?"

Julia looked a little shocked for a split second.

"Are you kidding me?", she asked smiling, "Yes!"

Nosedive then mentioned towards the middle of the rose where a platinum and gold band with an emerald cross which Julia placed on her finger as the other ducks cheered. Theo and Serenity both looked at each other.

"Well, it's official.", Theo answered.

"Told you.", Serenity teased as she and Theo warped away.

(A/N: The two songs used were "Lord I Lift Your Name on High" hymn and "Hope's Song" from Veggietales An Easter Carol. I don't claim anything.)


	10. Halftime Spectacular

Danielle wasn't so sure about using Quasleet's invention, but Quasleet had assured her that he worked on the time period it would allow her and Julia to visit. Clyde stood by Quasleet as he worked the sequence and muttered to himself.

"Okay, bypass the dimensional link, catch the quirks of the ending sequence, locate exact location of arrival and take to mind probability of mind blowing experience."

Danielle ran a finger across the silver band that Canard had given her and Julia put a hand on her shoulder as the room lit up.

"Nervous?"

Danielle nodded.

"I'm still a little shaken from the first few times I did this.", she admitted.

Julia chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I've been there too. But after about seven times, it starts to become not so surprising.", she said before turning to Quasleet, "Okay Grandpa, let it rip!"

Quasleet did so and the anti-gravity system kicked in lifting Danielle and Julia into the air and giving them a good distance apart. Then came a blinding flash and Danielle found herself hurling through Dimensional Limbo with Julia alongside her. The sights still amused her as they took the time to take in the sights before they arrived. They passed what looked like a a cross between a Colosseum and an opera house where a large ghostly entity looking like a conductor and opera singer cleared his throat as the instruments at the stage's base started up and then sang in a loud baritone voice.

"I...am..the Great Opera D and I sing as you can plainly see. A huge supply of notes come from deep inside my throat. How about some smack you little quack?"

They left it behind, but Danielle was a bit in awe of the entity's voice. Then a sheet of music flew over to her at lightning speed and slipped into her pocket without either of them knowing. Soon a rift opened up and the two were soon descending through Earth's atmosphere and soon were past the clouds and before they hit the ground, they paused and got upright before gravity took hold and they landed safely.

"Well that went well.", Julia said.

Danielle said nothing though. She was seeing the trees in bloom and the grass was freshly fertilized. Good thing they were arriving on the sidewalk. Spring was in the air and Julia could see she was taking in the sights before turning to her.

"So off to the Pond?", Julia suggested.

Danielle's heart gave a jump. Canard was sure to be there and she was sure he still remembered her. So the two started off down the walk and off to the Pond.

/

As they made their way there, Danielle couldn't help but notice some kids nearby planting some trees.

"What do you suppose they're doing?", she asked.

Julia shrugged.

"Must be an Earth thing."

"More like Earth Day thing."

The two paused and turned to see Thrash and Mookie nearby planting another tree.

"Well, looks like you're busy.", Julia stated.

"Nah.", Mookie answered as she and Thrash got up and dusted their hands," We were just here to help out cause we got bored."

"So where's Canard?", Danielle asked.

"At the Pond I think.", Thrash answered.

Danielle still looked a bit off.

"So what's the Earth Day thing you're helping out with?", she asked.

"It's a holiday on Earth where we celebrate how everything is connected in the web of life.", Mookie answered, "At least that's what I think it is."

Thrash and Mookie put their gloves on their belts and then Phil came up covered in dirt and looking annoyed.

"Whoa, what happened to you?", Julia asked.

"Morpha buried me.", Phil said as he brushed dirt off his shoulders and noticed Danielle and changed his mood, "Oh hey, you're...you're Canard's girl right?"

Danielle blushed, but Julia stepped in to help her out.

"Yeah, we thought we'd visit and it seems we landed on Earth Day."

Phil got that look in his eye when he was up to something.

"Hey Danielle, the team has a charity game going on and the halftime show I booked canceled last minute. Would you mind filling in for them?"

Danielle looked a little nervous.

"Phil, she just got here.", Mookie stated firmly.

Then Danielle felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see nobody until she looked down and saw Morpha sitting near her wagging it's tail and it's color points were yellow.

"Got left behind too huh?", she asked.

Morpha nodded.

/

When they arrived at the Pond, the parking lot was pretty full and Phil saw a clock and looked a little freaked out.

"We better hurry."

They managed to get into the stadium and meet up with Klegghorn by the locker rooms.

"Oh hey Klegghorn.", Julia said pleasantly, "Where's the team."

"They left already.", Klegghorn reported, "Something came up and they had to check it out."

"What?!", Phil asked in shock, "The game restarts in an hour!"

"And we don't have a halftime show.", Thrash added, "What to do? What to do?"

Danielle put her hands in her pockets when she felt something. She pulled it out and saw the music sheet she got from Limbo. Thrash and Mookie saw it too as Danielle read the title at the top.

"We Share the Earth.", Danielle read as she remembered the planting of the trees from earlier and what Mookie has said, "I think I got something."

Julia caught on too.

"Hey Thrash, can you and Mookie memorize a music sheet and get the instruments to play it in under an hour?"

"No need.", Thrash said smiling, "Morpha can help with that."

Morpha barked happily showing it was on board. Klegghorn looked a bit curious.

"So you girls will be the halftime show for us?", he asked.

Danielle took a breath.

"How long do we have?"

Phil checked his watch.

"Thirty minutes.", he stated.

Morpha encased Danielle for a minute and when he let her out, she was wearing a glittery outfit that came down to her sneakers and up til it was covering her flowers(your mother will explain this) completely and a strap held the top by wrapping around Danielle's neck. Julia was encased too and she wore a similar outfit as well.

"Well, it looks like I'm in the show too.", she shrugged.

Phil looked inspired right away and got his cell phone out. After a quick dial and a few beeps later, he backed off a bit and came back.

"Okay, you're on in ten minutes.", he stated, "Just please don't mess this up."

Klegghorn, Thrash and Mookie all rolled their eyes.

"Relax Phil.", Klegghorn said firmly, "They got this."

/

A short while later, Danielle and Julia stood at the edge of the rink as Thrash, Mookie and Morpha got to position with Morpha becoming the things that needed to play. Danielle had memorized the song and Julia had too. Being with her helped Danielle feel less scared as the lights lit up the ice.

"Well fans, as a special thanks on this beautiful Earth Day game, may I introduce a special halftime show with a special song."

As the crowds cheered, Danielle and Julia skated to the center with the mics in their ears and Julia's hair(light green this time) flowed behind her making her silver highlights sparkle. She looked over her shoulder at Thrash and Mookie who each gave a "thumbs-up" before starting up.

"You know, even though we've never met, I feel like I know you.", Danielle started as she and Julia began to skate the routine they devised and started to sing, "The place you live is warm and dry and the sky is soft and blue. The place I live is cool and wet and there's a different view."

The crowds were in awe as Julia helped with Thrash and Mookie giving out a musical score that rang out clearly through the rink.

"We share the Earth. Every summer day and sunset. Each starry night when day is through.", Danielle continued, "We share the Earth. Every single wave that runs up to the shore. Is sent from me and touches you."

She paused as she took a breath and started again.

"So I send my message out across the sea. On a wave that brought your note to me. We share the Earth. Every big white cloud you see. Belongs to you. Belongs to me. We share the Earth."

Julia and Danielle skated like they were reflecting each other with the skills of Olympic skaters as Danielle sang further.

"The place you live has lots of air and some lovely things that fly. But it's so very different here. The world goes floating by. We share the Earth. Every forest, every ocean. Each drop of rain, each bit of dew. We share the Earth. Every mountain you can see. Belongs to you. Belongs to me. We share the Earth."

Thrash and Mookie went into a guitar and drum roll as Danielle and Julia caught their breath.

"Nice work.", Julia stated.

Danielle smiled.

"You sing good too."

They then got back into position as the final chorus came on and the crowds joined in(Just to clarify, the words in the parenthesis are them).

"We share the Earth. Every big white cloud you see. Belongs to you. Belongs to me. We share the Earth(We share the Earth). We share the Earth(We share the Earth). We share the Earth(We share the Earth)."

After they finished that part, the crowds went wild. Danielle, Julia, Thrash and Mookie all met in the center to take a bow and Danielle saw Canard nearby with Wildwing and the others giving an applause as well.

/

A short while later, Danielle, Julia, Thrash and Mookie were seated in front row with Morpha sitting at their feet alongside Phil and Klegghorn while the game resumed.

"I don't know about you folks, but the Ducks seem super charged from the spectacular halftime show from earlier, but their opponents from Hawaii are not making this easy."

Danielle held her breath as Canard got the puck and was heading towards the goal. Nosedive and Duke covered him, but unfortunately they got checked. Canard managed to avoid getting checked too, but he lost the puck.

"And the Hulas steal the puck. With neither side scored, and with only minutes left, can the Ducks pull a win?"

The Hula forward was avoiding the ducks with ease until he got to Wildwing.

"And the forward readies a shot...wait a minute...Nosedive steals the puck!"

Nosedive got to the center and passed to Canard before he almost got checked again, but this time, Grin covered him. Danielle clutched Julia's hand in anticipation. Morpha saw she was still in her outfit from the halftime show and encased her and Julia for a minute and when they came out, they were dressed like they were when they arrived. Danielle took a couple large breaths and clutched her chest.

"First time going through the Morpha changing room?", Thrash asked her.

Danielle nodded.

"I could've sworn my lungs were about to rupture."

"Don't worry.", Mookie assured her, "Morpha wouldn't let that happen."

They went back to the game and saw Nosedive at the goal and with only seconds to spare.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven."

Nosedive got to the goal and the Hulas tried to steal, but Canard came up from behind and Nosedive passed to him.

"Four...three."

Canard took the shot and made the goal before the timer rang.

"And Canard makes the goal!"

/

A while later, the teams regrouped. Danielle and Canard shared a hug while Julia and Nosedive shared a handshake.

"Nice to see you again girly-girl.", Nosedive said smiling.

Julia blushed. It felt nice he didn't forget her nickname.

"So how long you two here for?", Duke asked changing the subject.

"Grandpa reconfigured the stability matrix and the time limit is extended til tomorrow at sunrise.", Julia stated.

"In other words your time is extended from what it was?", Tanya guessed.

Julia nodded. Danielle and Canard came apart and Morpha shifted into a form of Cupid taking aim with a gold tipped arrow and it's hair turned white, but Mallory put a hand on it, pulled it down, and it shifted back into it's dog form and it's color points turned blue again.

"Thanks for covering for us.", Canard said smiling, "That song was really touching. Where'd you get it?"

Danielle blushed.

"Um..I don't know. It just showed up while Julia and I traveled through Limbo."

At that moment, Phil came in looking as if he won the lottery.

"Hey guys, Danielle was so good out there, that I've got a line of clients a hundred miles long! Do you know how much money I can make with her endorsing? She just has to sign a-"

"No!", the ducks all yelled.

Danielle looked confused.

"What's your manager talking about?"

"He's trying to use you for his next get-rich-quick scheme.", Wildwing said firmly before turning to Phil, "Danielle isn't for sale Phil."

Phil looked shocked.

"What?! But-"

"Read my beak.", Wildwing said firmly.

Morpha had seen enough cause it took Phil, wrapped a tendril around him and spun him like a top until he crashed into a nearby closet which closed behind him and the ducks laughed out loud.

(A/N: The Great Opera D is based off The Great Mighty Poo from "Conker's Bad Fur Day" and Danielle's song is "We Share the Earth" from "The Little Mermaid Songs of the Sea". I don't claim anything and would like to give a special thanks to raphlover2012 for suggesting this.)


	11. Wedding Dreams

Theo studied the two pages he was on.

"So now I've jumped ahead a bit?", he griped, "And just when the fighting was getting good."

He took a couple breaths and went back to the book.

"Well looks like a few years have gone by since the fight with Zeral.", he muttered, "I think I'd better get a closer look."

He waved a hand in the air and the book levitated a short distance away before Theo dispersed into a shower of glittery dust that flowed into the book. When he reformed, he found himself on Puckworld and observed from afar as he noticed Canard, Wildwing, and Nosedive playing nearby.

"Man it feels great to be able to tell our encounters on Earth.", Nosedive chuckled as he skated around the edge of a street while Canard practiced his shots with Wildwing deflecting or catching each one.

"Well don't get too worked up little bro.", Wildwing teased, "We still have things to work on."

Canard paused a moment and looked distant.

"You okay Canard?", Nosedive asked.

Canard blushed.

"Well...I'm going to ask Danielle something."

Nosedive's face lit up.

"Hold on, you waited all this time to finally ask Danielle to marry you?", he asked.

"Hey, I'm not perfect okay?", Canard countered, "And when are you going to ask Julia for her hand?"

Now Nosedive looked nervous.

"Well I was..I really am, but...I...I-"

"You what?"

Nosedive jumped as he noticed Julia skate into the street with Adam floating alongside her.

"Does he have to be out here?", Wildwing asked mentioning Adam.

Adam looked insulted.

"Hey, I may have lost my divine power back in Limbo, but I at least got to keep the wings okay?"

Julia looked Nosedive in the eye.

"Dive, is there something you want to ask me? It's been literally on your face the last couple months."

Nosedive took a breath.

"You always could see through me.", he admitted as he skated over, "Julia, I was wondering if..."

Julia raised an eyebrow and tossed her brown hair making her silver highlights sparkle in the morning light. Nosedive then dropped to his knee and slipped a hand to his pocket.

"Julia, will...you..."

Theo snapped his fingers and a small snowball hit Nosedive's back.

"Marry me?", Nosedive asked quick as he pulled a ring out.

Julia then smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words."

/

Grin and Thrash came out their training facility and Thrash rubbed his shoulder.

"Geez, those students sure know how to suplex.", he stated.

"Before one must learn to fight, one must learn to know.", Grin said sagely.

"Well played.", Thrash stated as he locked up, "Wonder how everyone's doing?"

As if to answer him, he noticed Wildwing, Canard, and Nosedive come down the street and Nosedive looked more than a bit worked up.

"What's with him?", Thrash asked as the trio made it over.

Nosedive couldn't keep it in.

"I asked Julia to marry me."

Thrash looked impressed.

"No way! What did she say?"

Nosedive sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this Thrash, but..she said yes!"

Thrash was still for three seconds.

"Okay, there's so much to do! We need the location, the bachelor party, tux fitting, the caterer, the band, the guest list-"

Grin put a finger on Thrash's beak to shut it.

"One must not rush things less they seek to end quickly."

He took his finger away and Thrash calmed down.

"Thanks.", he said before turning to Nosedive again, "I'll call Mook and work out all the details for the reception and you just worry about the-"

He paused suddenly.

"Dive, you did give her a ring right?"

Wildwing chuckled.

"Wrong kind of proposal Thrash.", he said, "Here on Puckworld, if a couple hold on to their "promise rings" they can just plan the event and boom."

Thrash looked relieved already.

"Then forget I asked."

/

Quasleet was having tears in his eyes as he collapsed into his lounge chair.

"You okay Doc?", Tanya asked.

Quasleet took a couple breaths.

"I just can't believe my granddaughter is finally getting married."

Julia blushed.

"Grandpa, you knew this would come right?"

"Oh we knew."

Julia turned to see Clyde and Duke walk in from outside.

"So Dive finally ask you?", Duke asked.

Julia nodded.

"And how about yourselves?"

"The usual.", Clyde answered, "Helping those in need, watching out for trouble and other stealth stuff whenever we're in the mood."

Foxy shifted from the television and beeped several times as if using Morse code.

"Relax Foxy.", Quasleet said calmly, "I'm sure everything will work out."

Then the phone rang and Julia answered.

"Hello?"

"Julia? This is Mookie here."

Julia brightened.

"Oh hey Mook, what's new?"

"Thrash just told me you and Nosedive are getting hitched. We'll work out the details and you and Dive don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks.", Julia answered.

Mookie hung up and Julia did too. Duke looked impressed.

"So where will this event take place sweetheart?"

"Duke!", Clyde said firmly, "She's taken already."

Duke looked embarrassed.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

/

Theo took a seat on a rooftop nearby overlooking the church where the ceremony would take place, but something didn't feel right.

"Why would the book take me here?", he wondered, "It's not like it to skip ahead. Something's up."

He looked up to think when something caught his eye. A faint glimmer of Limbo outside the clear sunny sky. Then he noticed a chariot pull across the sky turning it into night. He snapped his fingers and instantly found himself at the Pond in Anaheim.

"Oh great, now what?", he muttered.

He phased inside to see both teams of ducks sound asleep and clearly liking what they were dreaming of which finally clicked for Theo.

"Nyla.", he smiled.

At that moment, he felt a presence as one of Nyla's dream sprites formed nearby. Theo wasn't going to wait for an answer cause he snapped his fingers and found himself in Dreamscape. After walking through it, he came to a clearing where numerous dream sprites gathered water from a spring beside a large rose big enough for someone to sit in. And sitting inside the flower was a woman dressed in dark silk with glittering specks in the fabric like stars to compliment her skin that shone like she was infused with moonlight. Her hair reached halfway down her back, but it was like an aurora was trapped inside the strands and flowed like it was in a gentle breeze. A large set of clear fairy wings decorated her back and she turned to face Theo with brown ethereal like eyes.

"Nice to see you Theo.", she said with a voice like silk.

Theo looked thoughtful.

"Did you make this dream state for Nosedive yourself?"

Nyla raised an eyebrow as her sprites continued working.

"I oversee sleep Theo.", she said as if it were obvious, "What the sleepers dream is totally up to them. And this is getting to the good part. Why not sit back an enjoy the show before these souls go into battle?"

Theo sighed and hovered to Nyla's side where his chair formed beside her's and seated himself. The area in front of them parted to reveal a large mirror on vines and decorated with flower petals and petrified insects. Theo looked to Nyla and she shrugged.

"A gift from Serenity for good measure."

The mirror shimmered and instantly the reflection of it's audience was replaced by an overlooking view of the inside of the church and the ceremony was underway.

/

Nosedive fidgeted with his tuxedo's collar. Wildwing, Canard, and Duke had been chosen as groomsman, but Wildwing looked Nosedive's way.

"Nervous baby bro?"

Nosedive nodded.

"Can't believe this is actually going to happen big bro."

Soon the organ started up as Mallory, Danielle, and Tanya came down the aisle as the bridesmaids. Phil was on the alter taking the place of the preacher and looking really nervous.

"Why did I allow myself to be the one to preach?", he asked.

"Because you mentioned you got a marriage license before you met us.", Wildwing stated firmly.

In the audience were lots of ducks and friends that the ducks had invited. Falcone sat next to Maryana and some of their fellow kind to show support with BRAWN with a metallic corsage with Foxy seated alongside him. Thrash and Mookie were playing the organ and began the music "Here Comes the Bride". Julia came into view as snow white flower petals showered around her creating a dazzling sight that made Nosedive's heart pause as she walked down the aisle with the bouquet of flowers in her hand. Morpha was beside her in a strapping charming male duck form though his hair was yellow and it shifted back into it's dog form before giving Julia away to Nosedive. Phil took a breath and opened the bible he had as the music stopped.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the sight of DuCaine to join to together these two souls in holy matrimony. May the couple now exchange their vows."

Nosedive and Julia each faced the other and Nosedive took a breath.

"Julia Frostbright, ever since I met you back in preschool, I had a feeling you'd be a good friend. Though we had stumbles and achieved so much, through it all I held on to you and would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you."

The crowd gave a unified sigh as Julia began her vows.

"Nosedive Flashblade, I knew you had potential even if you didn't see it yourself. You always had a way of making me smile whenever I was feeling down as I did to you. Even after Dragaunus returned and through many drawbacks, I knew you would never let go of the love we share. I feel at ease knowing I'm facing eternity alongside you and forever more."

The audience gave another sigh of content as Phil opened his bible again.

"By the power vested in me by the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, I now pronounce you husband and wife.", he recited before turning to Nosedive, "You may now kiss the bride."

Nosedive lifted Julia's veil and after a few brief moments, they kissed and the audience burst into applause.

/

Theo smiled as the image in the mirror vanished and Nyla saw the dial on the spring was nearing dawn.

"Well it looks like the morning comes again and my sprites return for a well deserved rest.", she said calmly.

Theo nodded.

"Yep, they've earned it."

He paused a second and looked to Nyla.

"Should we tell them that this was just a fantasy?"

Nyla shook her head.

"Don't be so sure. I have a feeling Serenity knows this will happen and then again, you would too."

Theo shrugged shyly.

"You got me. Still, it is nice for the ducks to have a happy thing to think about rather than the huge fight that will soon ensue. It was a pleasure to meet you Nyla."

"Come back and visit again.", Nyla said as Theo and his chair vanished and her rose started to close while she settled in the center, "Now it's time for me to get my beauty sleep."

She laid down as the petals closed around her and she was asleep within a minute recharging herself and knowing Dreamscape had another successful night.

(A/N: This takes place after part 2 of Revelations, but before the third part.)


	12. Game and Harvest

The Aerowing was just cruising along when a rift opened nearby that led straight to Puckworld. Wildwing had been getting a few winks and had gotten up as Canard pulled the plane into the rift. After a bumpy ride, the plane exited Dimensional Limbo and was only a short distance away from Puckworld's surface. Luckily Canard was able to drive the Aerowing to a nearby military base where they were greeted by Julia, Danielle, Adam, Clyde, Quasleet, Buzz, BRAWN, and Foxy as they got off.

"Hey guys.", Wildwing said giving a smile and wave.

Adam gave a smile back, but Danielle had already gotten up to Canard and the two shared a hug.

"It's great to see you again.", Canard said.

Danielle didn't answer, but Canard could tell she was too. Julia looked to Wildwing a little confused.

"Any sign of Nosedive?", she asked hopefully.

Wildwing looked solemn.

"Nothing so far, but rest assured, we'll find our fellow ducks."

Tanya came over to Quasleet and Buzz and got into conversation while Grin hardly said anything. After a brief looking around, Wildwing's eyes lit up.

"Hey, are we just in time for Founder's Game?"

"We started just yesterday.", Clyde answered as the team started walking towards the city center where the celebration would take place.

Sure enough, the ducks were in full swing as the group made their way through. Adam made sure to keep his wings hidden as some would probably freak out by seeing him. Still everyone was practicing for the big event later that day. Canard looked on and some old memories came to mind. Wildwing had them too, but right now, he thought it was time for the team to take a breather from their adventures in Limbo and enjoy some home life for once. Tanya sure was up for it.

"Sure feels great to be home.", she said with a sigh.

Grin nodded.

"One's natural place often comforts that which is disturbed."

/

Draco rose from his bed to see the sun's rays pierce through the window. He got up to find himself in a large bed ment for royalty by the way the sheets were designed and the covers patched. The obvious drapes around the edge of the overhead part was a bit of a giveaway also. He yawned and pulled the covers off to set foot on the tile floor and get chilled for a second, but he quickly recovered.

"Must be in my soon to be home.", he muttered.

"You got that right."

Draco turned to see another saurian that looked like him only as a young adult who was getting set for the day. The saurian then gave a smile.

"I don't believe you know me?"

"Someone I should?", Draco guessed.

"I'm Xarik, your older cousin.", he answered.

Draco looked a bit confused.

"So, you rule here?"

"For now.", Xarik answered as he got his breastplate into place, "I'm filling in until you come of age."

Draco felt relieved immediately knowing he didn't have to be forced to leave yet, but then he noticed what looked like a rune on Xarik's right leg and Xarik looked there and back to him.

"Well now you know. I'm a grown saurian with a tribal marking on his leg.", he said as he covered it with the leggings he had chosen.

"What's it for?", Draco asked.

"Nothing.", Xarik answered as he finished dressing himself, "I just thought it looked nice to have and clearly nobody minds. You better get dressed cause we have a busy day today."

Draco's confused expression didn't let up.

"We're working?", he asked, "But don't we rule and have other people do the work?"

Xarik raised an eyebrow.

"How does a ruler know what his subjects go through if he doesn't experience it himself?"

/

Wildwing helped put up some large hockey sticks to an arc while Grin held the bases from slipping. Morpha helped, although the cold climate was causing it to slow down a little. Quasleet came over and took out a small vial which he sprayed on it and Morpha began to move normally.

"What was that Doc?", Canard asked as he came by from organizing the final details on Drake DuCaine's statue.

"A special moisturizer Buzz whipped up in his spare time.", Quasleet answered, "Now Morpha will remain moist no matter what environment he's in."

Morpha seemed okay with this, but then it's posture turned to a crystal formation with it's color points turning black and eyes looking left and right rather fast. Quasleet looked embarrassed.

"I'm still working out the bugs.", he admitted.

Wildwing came over with Grin and quickly noticed Morpha's state.

"Why is our amoeba a statue?", he asked.

Grin tapped Morpha who broke out and shook itself sending small ice shards all over. Luckily, they didn't travel real far and weren't very fast. Tanya came over with a glass of water which Morpha absorbed using a tendril. Wildwing took a look over at DuCaine and removed the mask from his face.

"Hard to believe so much time has passed.", he said.

Canard placed a hand on Wildwing's shoulder.

"I know buddy. I've felt that way too. We'll be back in Limbo finding our friends before you know it, but for now why not enjoy the holiday we know so much?"

Wildwing placed the mask in his satchel and gave a smile.

"Thanks Canard, you always did seem to know what to say."

Canard blushed.

"Thanks. Limbo tends to help you learn what you need to learn. I'm going to find Danielle and see if she needs any help. Adam is with Clyde inspecting everything and Julia is getting the lighting double checked with Foxy and BRAWN helping."

Wildwing looked over and saw the whole place coming together nicely and with other pedestrian ducks helping out, it was sure to be one heck of a night. Then a duck who was obviously with the management of the event came over looking a bit worried.

"Excuse me Doc, but we're a little behind schedule."

"What happened?", Quasleet asked.

"One of our hockey replicas of the original puck got smashed and we're not able to make another one in time.", the duck answered, "Any idea where we can find one in time?"

Wildwing thought for a second before turning to the representative.

"I think I know someone who can manage."

The representative looked interested.

"Really? How?"

Wildwing pointed to Morpha who caught on quick and shifted into a hockey puck that looked like it was crudely carved from stone. The representative smiled.

"That'll work."

/

Draco followed Xarik as they made their way down the long stairways among the flowing aqueducts. Draco didn't know why, but the sound of the flowing water was so soothing to his ears. As they passed several fish markets, some of the merchants stopped for a moment to say a friendly hello which Xarik often returned. Draco gave a nervous wave, but they accepted that which brought relief to his psyche.

"So why are all these fish being brought in?", Draco asked as they passed a fishing boat with about several burly workers heaving large nets full of fish, crabs, clams and other stuff from the boats they were on to the crates below where merchants came and sorted through to pick the ones they would be stocking at their stands.

"It's that time of year again.", Xarik answered.

An elder looking merchant with gray scales and flashy blue eyeshadow held out a large tuna as the two got near.

"Good to see you Xarik. Care to buy a fish? Freshly caught this morning."

"No thanks Gary.", Xarik answered smiling, "I'm just giving my cousin Regum Draco here a little tour until the celebration tonight."

Gary looked at Draco and for a moment, it looked like he was going to drop the fish he had, but he reeled himself back in.

"Well, I wish the best.", he said cheerfully, "I'm going to make a special dish just for you."

Draco was a little more than confused as Xarik led him away from the markets and into the canals.

"So what's this feast tonight?", Draco asked.

"The annual Ocean Harvest festival.", Xarik said with pride, "It's the time of year we give thanks to the ocean for what it provides. We don't eat after the morning meal til sunset. Around that time, we have the dancers, musicians and performers before we have a big feast among the lights."

Draco felt his excitement building.

"I can't wait to see it.", he said before noticing a bunch of kids his age with special water gear taking turns diving and swimming in the canal.

They paused as Xarik came over with Draco.

"Excuse me, my cousin Draco here would like to learn how to swim."

The kids nodded eagerly. Draco looked shy, but Xarik gave him an assuring look. He was going to make sure everyone had fun and nobody was going to get hurt.

/

That evening was all the rage(if you know what I mean)with everyone getting into the festivities. Morpha had gotten off from playing the puck in the big reenactment event of celebrating the first official hockey game ever played and it had time to spend with the ducks who were having a fun time. Canard was taking some time to get a painting of him and Danielle while Tanya and BRAWN were helping out Quasleet. Julia came up to Wildwing who looked a little "down in the dumps" with Foxy alongside her.

"Something on your mind Wing?", she asked him., "You seem bummed."

Wildwing tried to smile.

"Sorry Julia, it's just..it doesn't feel right without Nosedive around. He marked it on his calender every year ever since he was seven and now with him missing I.."

"Don't know how to feel?", Julia guessed.

Wildwing nodded. Julia knew that feeling cause she had gone through a Founder's Game event without Nosedive too so she could relate to the drake's problem. Still, she couldn't let that spoil the holiday and she helped Wildwing to his feet from the bench he was sitting on.

"Well Nosedive may not be here, but he wouldn't want you feeling down. Would he feel the same if you were gone and he got to enjoy this moment without you?"

That got Wildwing thinking. Nosedive wouldn't want to feel bad about who wasn't here, but would celebrate as if they were there. Wildwing felt better and looked Julia's way.

"Thanks.", he told her, "It felt good to be supported."

Julia got a sneaky look in her eye.

"When was the last time you tried the dunk tank?", she asked.

Wildwing was a little unsure, but Foxy and Morpha had already got him over to the event where Adam and Clyde had set up the whole thing. Clyde was getting dunked, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Wing.", Adam said smiling, "You want to be the first up?"

Wildwing sighed and handed Adam four bucks as he took his three balls. After careful aim, Wildwing fired and hit the target causing Clyde to fall into a tank of water. Other ducks were noticing this and came over with Canard and Danielle following. After hitting the target twice more, Wildwing felt a lot better than he was earlier.

"How'd you learn to aim like that?", Julia asked as Wildwing walked to the side to allow someone else to have a go.

"Dive took me to a baseball game once.", Wildwing answered, "Besides, that rift will open at sunrise tomorrow and I want to have fun before my team needs to go back."

/

On Sauria, the whole city was all a glow in the evening. Lights lit up the streets and the huge ceremony at the center was where the party was underway. The huge stage was having it's final show and Draco was more than happy to enjoy it. After the jugglers, the magic demonstrations, and the musical plays, this set of dancers was giving a display worthy of the time. Xarik was seated with Kira at his right side alongside Gerazi and Darcel while Draco sat on his left with Harzep beside him. They had the seats of honor where they had the best views and everyone there could see them. After the performance and the applause, a large gong rang and Xarik rose as all eyes turned his way.

"On behalf of myself, I would like to thank our esteemed show in honor of our annual Ocean Harvest. The Annectia Seas have always provided us with what we need and in turn we return that grace and prosperity with our praise and honor."

Another applause rang and Xarik continued.

"And now, let us take a moment to give thanks to Servain and the pantheon for gracing us this evening."

The whole place fell silent as everyone started praying. Draco nudged Harzep.

"Harzep, when are we going to eat?"

"Shh.", Harzep answered opening an eye slightly Draco's way, "Draco, the prayer is almost over."

After a couple more minutes, everyone settled into their seats as dish after dish of seafood and side dishes came out like magic and settled on the various tables. Xarik rose again.

"Let our harvest represent another year of thanks and we may begin."

That finally got everyone going. With shellfish, fish and food all over, Draco was happy he was seated somewhere beyond the fray. Still, he couldn't help but grab a lobster, crack open and slurp the tail from the cleanly cut shell. Xarik looked Draco's way smiling before turning to Kira who looked a bit offended.

"It's his first time celebrating.", Xarik assured her, "I was like that when I was his age."

That got Kira to calm down and enjoy her food although she was enjoying it in a more polite manner. Gerazi, Darcel, and Harzep said nothing, but they were enjoying the feast too as the kingdom remained lit like a palace on the water. Draco would return to the mainland, but at least he got a taste of what he would have when he came to stay.


	13. Halloween in Limbo

Morpha hung several streamers from the ceiling while Nosedive was getting the tables set. The other ducks helped out.

"Hard to believe that Halloween is just around the corner.", Thrash said smiling.

Derek looked a little confused.

"Halloween?"

"It's an Earth thing.", Canard explained, "Phil had us turn the Pond into a haunted house once, and Malevolence made it even more realistic even though it was unintentional."

Benny looked inspired.

"You really did that?"

Before he could get an answer, Phil came in with a checklist and clearly getting a bit worked up.

"Okay people, let's pick this up. Halloween is a few days away and we still need to get this place in shape for the party."

Timmy's ears picked up at the word "party".

"There's a party?", he asked getting a bit excited.

"Sure.", Mookie(who happened to be nearby) answered him, "Thrash and I used to throw one every year back on Earth so we brought our suggestion to Wildwing and he said it was okay."

Wildwing was helping prepare a huge punch bowl with Grin and Duke helping out.

"Hard to believe we're throwing a party here in Limbo.", he said calmly.

Before anyone could talk further, a loud bang rang out and everyone turned to see Iyan materialize with a more than eager look on his Chinese dragon head.

"You guys are throwing a party without me?!"

"Oh great.", Mallory said with a frown, "It's Mr. Party Planner from between dimensions."

Iyan looked a bit insulted.

"Madam, my parties are the best and the most fun that anyone has ever seen."

Benny looked inspired.

"You host parties?"

Iyan hovered over to him and produced a business card which Derek took and read.

"Iyan Oman. Certified party planner. Don't call."

Iyan got out his own checklist with a pen and got ready to write.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Wildwing instantly came forward looking firm.

"Nothing.", he said calmly, "We're just doing a simple Halloween-"

"Halloween?!", Iyan screamed with a more than eager look on his face, "I love Halloween! Lots of costumes, the delicious sweets, and the night overhead! I'll get my best team on it right away!"

And before anyone could stop him, he gave a loud whistle and about thirty boxes of decorations appeared around the floor.

"By the way, how long is this going on?", Iyan asked.

"Til midnight.", Wildwing said firmly, "And no shenanigans like last time. Understand?"

Iyan looked a little disappointed, but then slapped on a smile.

"Well, it's your gig."

/

Falcone sharpened his saber as he looked out on the vast field in the reds of the rising sun.

"Somethings don't change huh?"

Falcone looked over his shoulder to see Circe walking towards him.

"Yeah.", he admitted, "Helps remind me of the times Father would take us out to play before the sun came up. Sure was good times."

Circe nodded.

"I know. I miss him too."

Falcone was getting the trust of his people again though it was taking a bit longer than he hoped. Still it was progress and he could live with that. Then a few dings were heard and both him and his sister turned to see a fancy looking envelope being handed over by something that looked like a cross between a salamander and a surfer.

"Special party invitation for Mr. Falcone."

Falcone looked a bit surprised as he put his saber away and accepted the envelope. The messenger vanished away and he opened it. There was a burst of confetti the moment he did and Circe read the letter.

"You're invited to a Halloween party at the Pond in Dimensional Limbo.", she read.

Falcone looked a bit inspired.

"Looks like our friends are hosting a celebration that day.", he said checking the date, " And it's a couple days from now."

Circe looked thoughtful.

"Well our advisers are poised to inform our people that the king and his sister are still attending even though they aren't for one night."

Falcone smiled.

"That's what I like about you Circe, you always know what to say."

/

For the next couple days, the Pond was very busy. Iyan did most of the decorating while the ducks focused on the invites.

"Okay, we got Falcone, his sister Circe, Arkana from Nethera, and Draco.", Nosedive said looking over the list.

Snowdrop's ears picked up.

"Draco?", she asked, "Who's he?"

"He's a prince.", Julia answered, "From Sauria."

Derek paused instantly.

"Draco is a saurian prince?", he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Adam could tell that Derek wasn't taking this part well so he stepped in.

"Relax Derek, Draco is a friend who helped us take down Zeral."

Derek's expression melted into one of confusion.

"You're saying that the saurians fought each other?"

"They prefer to think of themselves as the opposition.", Duke answered, "Not all saurians are bad. His guardians showed that and we're willing to let bygones be bygones."

Derek sighed. He got to know Adam and he was part saurian so he thought he could make this work. Benny however looked excited.

"We're meeting a saurian prince?!"

"Easy Benny.", Snowdrop told him, "We don't want to overwhelm the guy when he gets here tomorrow night."

BRAWN and Foxy were getting the DJ system up with Thrash and Mookie helping out. Klegghorn was overseeing that no threats would be around when the party came around.

"Well Wing, it looks like we got clear skies and no visiting domains for the next week.", he reported.

Wildwing looked relived. It would be nice to have a day off from all the rift closing and then a though hit him.

"I think we should have Drake there.", he muttered.

Canard gave his friend an understanding look.

"I know Wing, but Drake needs to be inside the mask for a while. Could be a bit before he's able to leave again."

Wildwing nodded. He knew his friend was right and he admitted that it did seem foolish to ask Drake to come out just for a party. It would look like he was just showing off.

"I just hope this party Iyan is throwing doesn't get out of hand like last time."

/

Draco held his hand over the large ruby that gave off a warm vibe and soothing light.

"I can't believe this blizzard is lasting this long.", Darcel said as he sharpened his blade for the fourth time today, "Then again Laryx said blizzards last a while up here."

Gerazi held the invitation they had gotten earlier still looking a bit lost for words.

"Why are we attending this event again?"

"To show our appreciation as well as meet those ducks we fought alongside.", Harzep answered, "And the fact that we never saw their joint last time we visited Earth to hide from Zeral."

Draco brushed some dust off his shoulder before rejoining his guardians.

"How exactly are we going to get there?", he asked, "Could take a while."

Then Gerazi noticed a little shard at the bottom of the invitation which shimmered for a second, but even so they saw it.

"Guess that's how."

A quick shimmer later, Draco and his guardians had arrived at the Pond's front door. Harzep knocked and the door opened to reveal Nosedive on the other side.

"Oh hey Harzep, glad you could make it."

The group entered to find the whole rink decked out for Halloween with the ducks getting things rolling. Wildwing and Canard came over and Wildwing noticed Draco.

"Who's this?", he asked.

Draco cleared his throat before speaking.

"My name is Regum Draco, but I prefer Draco since it's easier to say and still lives up to my family roots."

Canard looked impressed.

"So this is Frazzak's replacement as the emperor of the saurian race?", he asked.

"When he comes of age and knows the kingdoms he will one day govern.", Darcel answered.

Then came the sound of running feet. They all turned to see Benny, Snowdrop and Timmy followed by their parents heading their way. They stopped a bit away, but the kids looked in awe.

"This is that band of rebels you guys helped out?", Benny asked looking inspired.

Snowdrop gave him a look to quiet down, but Draco looked a bit surprised.

"Who is this?", he asked Wildwing.

Derek came forward.

"I'm Derek Angelwing, this is my wife Rosie and our kids Benny, Snowdrop and Timmy."

"Hi.", Benny, Snowdrop and Timmy said in unification.

Draco gave a nod of approval.

Pleased to meet you. I'm Regum Draco, call me Draco please. And these are my bodyguards Harzep, Gerazi and Darcel."

/

A while later, Falcone and his sister Circe showed up and Duke and Mallory were the ones to welcome them in.

"Hey guys, how are things over on Vallah?", Duke asked.

Falcone looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm...getting into the swing of things again.", he admitted.

Circe could tell her brother was insecure so she stepped in to help.

"Falcone's still got a lot to make up for. After the whole...you know."

Mallory rolled her eyes.

"How could we forget?", she said, "Well, we won't worry about it. We should just relax and have some fun before we got back to whatever we were doing."

After the introduction of Draco and his guardians, Arkana arrived with several other of her race(hey they couldn't let a princess go alone) followed by Maryana and a few of her's.

"Well, now that everybody's here, let's party!", Iyan yelled as he materialized in a burst of confetti and bats.

That was when things really got rolling. Everyone was dancing, having conversations, and some were even getting into the costume displays that Iyan put in to help give more fun to the whole thing.

"Gotta admit, Iyan sure knows how to throw a party.", Wildwing said after taking a bite from the caramel apple he got from a stand nearby.

Nosedive slurped his sundae that he made and gave a smile.

"He sure does. He did say he was the universe's best party planner.", he added, "Even Morpha is getting into the swing."

They walked by Morpha who was being used as a bouncy house, but Morpha didn't mind. He was helping out and having a ball as Derek and Rosie's kids bounced around with Draco who seemed to be having fun also.

/

Then as the clock above it all began to strike midnight, the music and activity slowly began to fade away. Iyan gave a salute to Wildwing.

"Thank you all for having me host for ya.", he said smiling, "Happy Halloween, and good-night."

He vanished away and the guests began to warp back as well.

"Thanks for the party.", Draco said before his guardians and him left, "It was an honor to meet you."

"Best of luck with ruling Sauria.", Wildwing said as the ducks and him gave a salute.

After the guests warped away. The Pond went back to normal, and Phil was looking more than a bit bushed.

"Well, I'm going to bed.", he said walking over to the doors that led to headquarters below.

"Works for me.", Duke agreed, "It's been a long night."

Before they left however, a large bag fell from the ceiling and landed in the center of the room. It came with a note and Wildwing read it.

"Almost forgot this. Sorry about it being late. Iyan."

Benny had already untied the bag and in the next few seconds, a giant tidal wave of candy burst out and flooded the room with a thick layer that came up to their knees.

"Well that's enough candy for about five Halloweens.", Canard stated.

Benny, Snowdrop and Timmy were filling bags with the stuff while BRAWN and Foxy helped the ducks clear it up and pack it away. It took a long time, but they managed in the end. Shortly after they did, they all headed back to their rooms and hit the hay unaware that Theo was watching from outside.

"Good job keeping yourself maintained for once.", he said as Iyan came up to him.

Iyan looked a bit offended.

"Hey, if they called for safety, I deliver.", he said firmly, "Well, I better be going. Don't want my peeps thinking the Party King is stepping down or anything."

Theo chuckled as Iyan warped away.

"Happy Halloween ducks.", he said with a nod and materialized a caramel apple which he took a bite from, "Best of luck."

And in two seconds, he had warped away also.


End file.
